<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tehom by LikeArrowsInTheHand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982302">Tehom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand'>LikeArrowsInTheHand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Severus Snape, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural References, Developing Relationship, Do not post elsewhere without permission, Falling In Love, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Finding Love, Folklore, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Ignore Cannon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, No Angst, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Religious Cults, Sad scenes, Set in 1996-1997, Sirius Black Bashing, Storytelling, Theology, Top Harry Potter, Underage Prostitution, Voldemort is dead, bad childhood, hard decisions, life is a bitch, not smut, tragic past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HP/SS. Slash. AU. OCC. OC. Ignores canon. All characters are out of character, deal with it. This is a story about two people meeting and the relationship that flourishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Olomenos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read tags for warnings. Don't complain, I warned you twice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1: Olomenos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANs:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Story title, tehom, is Hebrew for deep or abyss and refers to the great deep of the primordial waters of creation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter title, olomenos, means destructive or ruinous in Ancient Greek. Transliteration is my own.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POVs change and are noted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beginning of this chapter has passages from "The Tell-Tale Heart" (1843) by Edgar Allan Poe rephrased.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Biblical sacrifice reference, see Leviticus 16: 1-34 .</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>The Addams Family</em> facts: the show aired in the UK on ITV in 1965, then on Sky 1 in 1991, then BBC Two from Feb 1992 to Aug 1996. The film was released in the UK on 13 Dec 1991.</strong>
</p><p>-ISAIAH'S POV-</p><p>Dhakdhak, dhakdhak, dhakdhak.</p><p>The drums stop.</p><p>The crowd quiets.</p><p>The horrendous endless bleating resounds.</p><p>The sound of mortal terror.</p><p>It is the sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged.</p><p>Not of pain.</p><p>Of desperation.</p><p>I know that sound.</p><p>Sometimes, when the world sleeps, it wells up within my own chest, a dreadful deepening echo.</p><p>Terrors that bind.</p><p>I know it well.</p><p>His suffering will end.</p><p>Will mine?</p><p>Quietly, I laugh to myself startling the stranger that appears beside me.</p><p>We're pressed together. Amassed. To witness. All in vain. The goat's cry.</p><p>Death is approaching. Stalking. In blurred shadows. It consumes him.</p><p>BOOM.</p><p>Many in the crowd jump as the drums announce the swipe of the knife. The sacrifice.</p><p>Blood flows into a receptacle.</p><p>I mourn.</p><p>I don't see the shadows anymore but their presence is still within the room.</p><p>The stuttering goat's heart.</p><p>Dhakdhak, dhakdhak, dhakdhak.</p><p>The drums are back, beating, faster, harder, animated. Stimulating the mass. Giving them life.</p><p>"One marked for the Lord. Sin offering," I mumble. Trying to calm down. Trying not to shed tears.</p><p>"Is that what this is?" the stranger beside me asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then why did you say it?"</p><p>"You'll see." I don't turn to look at him. I look forward. To witness.</p><p>I feel his stare linger. After several seconds of his dark eyes burning into me, he turns back to watch. The goat has been trussed upside down, hanging by the door frame. The blood rush has slowed.</p><p>"It's too bad, this one was learning to play fetch," I mumbled again to myself. I'm gutted.I hear the stranger also speak quietly, not to me but to himself.</p><p>"Wonder if I can get the bezoar."</p><p>I look at him with a raised eyebrow. No one else is paying attention to us. Then again we are at the back of the crowd, closest to the exit. "Will you honor it's life by using it?" I ask him, hoping.</p><p>"Yes. A bezoar can save lives. What better remembrance for it."</p><p>I search his face for signs of mocking. He's sincere. "Him," I correct the stranger.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Not an it. A him. Abami. I named him. He's a cross between a Nigerian Dwarf and a Barbados Blackbelly. He was, anyway." I look sadly at the now skinned carcass. "They weren't able to get a pure Blackbelly. And a Dwarf is too small to feed a crowd." I close my eyes. "He's been here for a couple days. I was teaching him to play fetch. He got the hang of using a puppy pad. Clever animals, goats. Smarter than many people I've known."</p><p>"You named him? What does it mean?"</p><p>"It's Yoruba. For monster."</p><p>"Monster? You named a sacrificial goat, monster?"</p><p>"Yes, after us. Humans. Monsters. Everything needs a name." I finally open my eyes. We stare at each other. "I'll get you the bezoar." I don't say anything else and look back towards the front.</p><p>I watch the Priest dip his hand in and out of the receptacle and press bloody fingers to the lips of the lined congregants. They move eagerly, all wanting to partake. As he draws closer he brings with him clouds of rum, tobacco and incense. It's nauseating. The line moves quickly.</p><p>I watch, disgusted, as the person to my right tilts their head up in full acceptance. In a blink, he's standing in front of me. He dips his hand.</p><p>The blood has coagulated. He breaks off a gelatinous clot and presents it to me. My face is clear of emotions. I shake my head as I stare unblinking at his leathery face. He moves slightly forward and I shift my head back. Away. "No." I am firm. He glares at me. Disappointed. He moves on.</p><p>The stranger to my left shakes his head as well. The Priest doesn't press him. He moves on. I feel the crowd shift and we have more room to breathe. No longer pressed in like cattle.</p><p>"You should have taken it." A new voice speaks to my right. I look. It's Ben. He's naive. Though loveable.</p><p>"I don't drink the blood of my friends," I say. That's true.</p><p>"The goat was your friend?" he laughs at me. Not mocking. He knows me too well.</p><p>"Yes. My friend. Abami was smart. Full of life. So young." I'm back to being sad.</p><p>"He will be delicious." Now he is definitely mocking me. Gormless. Less lovable. "You're not going to eat either?"</p><p>I shake my head. "I don't eat my friends."</p><p>"You're not a vegetarian." He knows this. It's not a question.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"If Mother finds out…" but I interrupt.</p><p>"You won't tell." I know he won't. He loves me. Or loves Mother enough not to cause her worry with news of my defiance.</p><p>"No. But what about the Priest." His eyes search out leather-face.</p><p>"He won't either." Ben looks at me, and smiles, blood stained lips. Licks them slowly and walks away.</p><p>The stranger is still there. To my left. Watching. "A friend?" he asks.</p><p>"No at the moment. I'd drink his blood without a problem right now. <em>Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc</em>."</p><p>"So we'll eat those that subject us," the stranger translates slowly letting the words roll carefully off his tongue. "You know latin?" he asks me, surprised.</p><p>"<em>We gladly feast on those who would subdue us</em>. It's from the wonderful Morticia in <em>The Addams Family</em>. Have you seen it?" I'm staring at him, taking in all his features. Trying to take apart his life by the shadows on his face.</p><p>"The television program from the 60s?" his brow creases in thought, "I haven't had the pleasure."</p><p>"No, I meant the film. I saw it around Christmas when it was released in theaters. I have seen the show though. It's actually been on a lot since the film was released. Carolyn Jones was a babe."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it."</p><p>"Come on, the kitchen is this way."</p><p>He follows. I watch him move to an empty corner of the kitchen, back to the wall, near the exit. Rigid shoulders. Cautious man. I like him. Shadows and all.</p><p>I tend to my assigned duties. I check the huge metal pots on the stove top, turning over mounds of rice and peas. I get handed a large platter of smoked herring and gag. I hear him laugh from his corner. "I hate this stuff. Who in their right mind would eat this?" I'm speaking to him but someone else answers.</p><p>"Tradition. Don't turn your nose up at perfectly good food." It's one of Mother's pets. I hate most of them.</p><p>"Yes, Auntie," I reply in a monotone voice and before I have to deal with the smelly fish, several women enter the kitchen carrying platters of fresh meat. It's goat.</p><hr/><p>- SEVERUS' POV -</p><p>The young man looks sadly at the meat as the procession finishes. He speaks to one of the women in a whisper in what I think is Spanish. At that moment another woman enters the kitchen carrying a plastic pail. He looks in it, murmurs something under his breath, sticks his hands in and moves it about. He removes it and in his hand is a lumpy fleshy mass. He turns to me and holds it up. It's the stomach of the goat, which holds the bezoar. I dip my head in acknowledgement.</p><p>The woman holding the pail clicks her tongue at him and the youngman smiles at her. Like magic, she smiles back at him, her disapproval gone.</p><p>With his clean hand he rummages around a cupboard, dripping blood on the floor. After a minute he gives up. He grabs a small empty red and white striped plastic shopping bag wedged between the small refrigerator and the faux wood cabinet encasing it. He puts the stomach inside it. He drops the bag on the countertop above the refrigerator and moves to the sink. He washes his hands for thirty seconds, I count, all the while his lips move, quickly, a prayer perhaps. He dries his hands on a dish towel and turns back to the bag which he ties and stores it in the small freezer compartment.</p><p>"You can grab it on your way out," he instructs me. He seems to steal himself before turning back to the womenfolk. He never touches the goat again but continues to help with the food. He stands in one section, away from the meat, chopping mounds of onions, peppers, chillies, and herbs.</p><p>I do offer to help, I'm good at chopping thanks to my trade but he shakes his head, thanks me, and smiles at me like I'm the only one in existence. Like I'm special. Like I matter. It warms me.</p><p>He moves on to another section. Scrubbing and cutting endless piles of peeled root vegetables, plantain, malanga, taro, yam, all before putting them in vats of salted boiling water.</p><p>I stand there, and watch him for almost twenty minutes. He's beautiful. And competent in the kitchen. I do notice that there are no other men around cooking. Once the women start frying the goat, he excuses himself and turns to me.</p><p>"If you're staying for the feast, it's going to be at least another hour." Bright green eyes bore into mine.</p><p>"I did not plan to partake. You?" I already know the answer of course but ask anyway..</p><p>"No. Come on, I'll give you the penny tour." He holds out his hand and I take it. Because he's beautiful. Because he's offering.</p><p>The crowd has spread out thankfully but there are still a lot of people about. Dancing, singing, drinking. We pass a room that has a long queue outside. "What's in there?" I ask in a whisper, my breath grazing his ear. I want to get closer.</p><p>"You'd think it was the loo," he laughs. I'm enthralled. "It's the consulting room."</p><p>"Consulting room?" What did that even mean? This entire place is confusing.</p><p>"Yes, there is a host who is a vessel for the spirits. They," he points to the queue, "ask their questions. Get answers. Converse with those on the other side of the veil that separates life and death."</p><p>I observe as the next person is called up. It's a middle aged man, tidily dressed, very calm. He exudes happiness. He gives the guard at the door some money and is let into the room. "They pay for that?"</p><p>"Nothing in this world is free, not even talking to the dead."</p><p>He takes me into a room further down a corridor. No one is here but the room is packed. There are seven levels, like giant steps, against the longest wall. Rows of statues and lit candles. Platters of food. Legumes, yams, coconuts, vases of pink roses, dried fish, sweets, bottles of rum, stacks of cigars. Bundles of herbs and plants that I easily recognize. Sage, cotton, onion, tamarind, amaranth, Marvel of Peru, Andira, hyssop, white willow, burdock, yarrow, lotus, chamomile, kelp, aloe, cohosh, dandelion, eucalyptus, hawthorn, bloodroot, comfrey, hibiscus, nettles. Scorched chicken eggs, different size seashells. A sand-like substance in mounds near a skull shaped stone on the floor. He notices me looking at the last with curiosity.</p><p>"It's ground maize, like polenta. Mixed with coconut sugar. It's called axoxo. Sacred food for the gods."</p><p>"What is all this?" At this point I'm not sure how I got here. This man. This room. This house. This sacrificial conveyance.</p><p>"This is the Altar Room. This outlines the entire Yoruba pantheon. Light spirits on the top level and they descend to the floor, where the dark spirits are represented." He's looking at me as he explains. Observing. We're still holding hands.</p><p>"I've never seen anything like it. Can you tell me more?"</p><p>"A bit. Many things aren't shared unless you have been baptized and then more when you're an initiate."</p><p>"Are you either?"</p><p>"No. Not that most of them," his chin points to the door "know that little fact. I've learned from attending events like this, interviewing practitioners, and reading books." He walks over to a small, round, wooden table with two chairs at the other end of the room. The table is by one of two large windows without curtains or covering of any sort. The slight light of the waning moon filters into the space adding to it's already eerie atmosphere. He beckons and I sit across from him. "Hold your questions until the end." I nod and become entranced in his explanation</p><hr/><p>-ISAIAH'S POV-</p><p>He's pale. Paler than anyone I've ever met. Large nose. Long pitch black hair. Everything he is wearing is black. He's not cookie-cutter handsome, but I like him. I see the shadows of death cling to him. I give him my best smile, the one that draws everyone in. The one that has saved me.</p><p>"I'm not sure how you got invited to this shindig, but if you didn't already know, this is a celebration in honour of Oggun. He is a deity of the Yoruba religion. In Santeria, a Christianized version of said religion that has its roots in the Carribean, he is known as many things. In this community, Oggun is syncretized with St Michael. Thus, today being Michaelmas, a feast is held. And I can see the question in your eyes."</p><p>He looks surprised and raises an eyebrow in challenge.</p><p>"Yes, today is September 28th and technically tomorrow is the 29th, his feast day. But days begin at sundown. 'And there was evening and there was morning,' that's how days are counted. It says so in the Bible in Genesis. Sundown today was at 6:45pm."</p><p>He nods in understanding and I continue.</p><p>"Oggun is the deity of warriors. He has an irascible and violent character towards his enemies."</p><p>I pause to stand and lead him toward a blond statue in roman robes and point to it.</p><p>"His symbol in this Christianized version is a sword. Just look at him, strong, vicious, his foot on the neck of the devil himself. His main symbol is actually a machete, not a sword, with which he uses to fight. He is a warrior himself of course. He has dominion over the roads. He is the direct messenger to Obatala, the supreme divine force, who is the creator of humans. He has a temper, he is hard, vigorous. You could almost say he is inflexible. He has the resistance of the metal that makes up his weapon. It is he who takes justice into his hands without caring what the other gods will say. Prayers are said to him to protect the entrances of houses and temples. To protect soldiers, workers, farmers, surgeons, all and any who work with metal. He is like a god of war. He gives strength to the warrior, courage and of course, final victory. Only Obatala, the father in the sky, can calm him when he is angry and desires for combat."</p><p>Still holding hands, we stare at the statue for several minutes in silence. I pull his hand and lead him back to the table. We sit again. I'm knackered. I need sleep. But he's intriguing so I continue. He's a great audience. Attentive.</p><p>"There is one legend, popular in Brazil, that says that he killed a dragon for terrorizing a village. Like St Tiro or St George. I like that he does what he wants and seeks vengeance on behalf of those that can't defend themselves." I tilt my head to the side, elongating my neck, his eyes follow my every movement. "I'm sure you have questions." I've given him so much to think about.</p><p>"Several." He finally takes his eyes off my neck and trails them up to my eyes. "How did you come to learn about all this? You said you weren't baptized, and can conclude from your reaction to the sacrifice that you were not raised to follow this religion." I nod in agreement. "I wasn't aware of many White English people knowing much about African based religions. Let alone be involved as much as you seem to be." He's very observant.</p><p>I straighten my posture and smile at him. He's smart. I like that a lot. "You've seen all those chanting people at major intersections, bus stations, airports? They chant one thing over and over. Wearing orange robes, wooden beaded bracelets? Giving out colorful prayer cards?"</p><p>"The Hare Krishna's?"</p><p>"Yes." I nod. "They're so happy. So jubilant. So noisy. So very White. At least, a lot of them are White. White men and women leaving their homes. Going to foreign lands, searching for peace, for the meaning of life. They eat the local food, pray in a language they don't understand and bob's your uncle, they love themselves. They love everyone and everything. Returning home to spread the gospel, the true path, enlightenment, the meaning of life. You too can be happy if you only, X,Y,Z. Three easy steps to inner peace."</p><p>"You aren't promoting the practices here so that means that whoever introduced you to all this went to some wellness resort abroad and came back as a guru? Is that it?"</p><p>"Something like that." It's too complicated to recount at the moment.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Anything else?" I start massaging the hand I'm still holding. I can feel his temperature rise in reaction, see the slight blush he's fighting back. He has good hands, slightly rough. Strong, long fingers. Clean, trimmed fingernails. He's used to manual labor. I can feel more scars than I can see. He's known pain.</p><p>"You don't seem to believe all this or at least you don't seem…"</p><p>I interrupt him and lightly drum my fingers over his knuckles. "As enthusiastic as the blood jelly eaters out there?" He nods. I laugh. I go back to light, feathery touches that draw more blushes. "No, I'm not into it. I like the stories, the legends, and the history. The rules and constructs. I'm more of a religious anthropologist, observing, documenting, hands on at times."</p><p>"I see," but I'm not sure he actually does.</p><p>"How did you learn about today?" He's obviously new to all this. Probably not even raised C or E.</p><p>"It was accidental."</p><p>"You're crashing?" I ask with a smirk.</p><p>"I was invited," he objects.</p><p>I can tell by that reaction that he has integrity. "Yeah right." I tease because I can.</p><p>"I was passing by." He defends. "The music was intriguing so I paused to listen. I was about to leave when I saw an old man step out. He was friendly and greeted me. I didn't want to be rude so I responded in kind."</p><p>"Such a British reaction," I laughed.</p><p>"Manners maketh the man." He pauses and I'm pursing my lips to stop laughing even more. His eyes are bright so I know he's in on the joke. "I complimented the choice of music and he asked that I come in. He seemed harmless, so I did. I still don't know why."</p><p>"Didn't your parents tell you not to go off with strangers?"</p><p>"I have good instincts. I knew I wasn't in danger."</p><p>"Well, no one knows you better than you. You still have your kidneys so I guess you were right. You waltzed in just like that?"</p><p>"I followed the music and happened upon a huge crowd as the knife was drawn. I was surprised. The man at the door should warn people. Not everyone has my strong constitution."</p><p>"True but Simon is really harmless. He makes for a great, welcoming, sentinel. Old, kind, like a grandpa. Tells everyone to come in. Last year he even made friends with some coppers that were called in for a noise complaint. It was hilarious. They came in too. Didn't break it up. Good-old Simon."</p><p>"Sentinel?"</p><p>"A guard at the entrance. Traditional homes invoke spirits for the job. You can tell because they always leave out a glass of water with a chunk of camphor in it. They keep those with harmful intentions out."</p><p>"Why aren't the spirits watching the entrance here? Is this not a traditional home?"</p><p>"Oh it is. But with so many people during feasts the glass can easily be tipped over. Instead, someone is anointed and they act as the guard. The spirits hover over their shoulders telling them what to do. I'm told it's like a mental poke when someone is bad news."</p><p>"They just stand there and assess if a person is going to be a problem?"</p><p>"That is correct. I actually haven't seen anyone get rejected at the door, but I've seen people get booted for getting too drunk and violent. Those are not welcome. Plus some events are private and that's when it actually helps to have a sentinel. This one isn't it. Though, it's rare that complete strangers come. Even if someone is new, they've at least heard about this from someone they know. Word of mouth. So, you were actually passing by?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why were you in this neck of the woods?"</p><p>"I was at the Road Market, it's not too far from here. I wandered about after leaving and heard the drums."</p><p>"Buy anything at the market?"</p><p>"Not today."</p><p>"That's too bad."</p><p>"Indeed. So, why are you here? You didn't stumble off the street like me. You seem well versed in this feast so I don't see what else there is to document in your anthropological endeavours."</p><p>"That's simple. I live here."</p><p>His eyes widened just a smidge. This surprised him. I like that. Taking him off guard. His eyes take in the room again. "You live here?"</p><p>"In this house. Not this room. No one sleeps here."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"I doubt it would be comfortable, with all the eyes on you and let's not forget the fire hazard. " I say sarcastically, gesturing to all the candles.</p><p>Before he replies we are interrupted.</p><p>"There you are. Your mother is asking for you." It's a happy reveler. At least this one I recognize.</p><p>I curse under my breath. "Toilet?" I ask her and she nods then leaves. I turn to the stranger. "I gotta go. I've been summoned." I slowly remove my hand from his. ''This has been fun, talking to an outsider."</p><p>"Outsider?"</p><p>"Of course. I could tell by your clothes and accent that you are a mint, even before you told me that Simon dragged you in from the street. No friend, relative, or ex-girlfriend's neighbor's third cousin told you about this. You are an outsider. You did well. No chucking bits when they killed the goat. I've seen that happen when they kill chickens."</p><p>"I've seen worse." He's eyes are not lying.</p><p>"Haven't we all." I pull out a card from my back pocket, write on it and as I stand, I hand it to him.</p><p>"What is this?" He is forever curious.</p><p>"The next feast is for Eleggua. St Jude. His feast day is October 28th, which is a Monday, so the party is on the Saturday before. Someone else is hosting but I'll be there. You should come. It will be different from this one. You won't get in without the card."</p><p>"Because of the sentinel."</p><p>I nod. "I can tell you more about the pantheon."</p><p>He nods while looking at the card. "Who's Eleggua?"</p><p>"I love how curious you are. It's very attractive." I get a blush in response. "He is the deity honored at the beginning and end of all ceremonies. He is said to be the force in nature which makes communication possible between humans and the gods. He who brings magic into this realm."</p><p>"Magic?" he says with what I think is incredulity. Perhaps not.</p><p>"Magic. We can't be friends if you don't believe in magic," I smirk at him and he looks startled. "Anyway, she'll send someone else for me if I don't go." But before I leave the room he grabs my hand. He's gentle but firm.</p><p>"I never got your name." And he is right. We never made introductions.</p><p>"Is that a question?" I flirt and lean closer.</p><p>"Can you please tell me your name?" I like that he does as I say, no need to train him.</p><p>"Isaiah. Yours?" I hold out my hand to shake his as if we're just meeting. He takes it.</p><p>"Severus."</p><p>He's still holding my hand. I remove it from his hold and place it on his cheek. He's taller than me but not overbearing. I look into his dark eyes. Almost black. Like onyx. They are beautiful. "It's nice to meet you, Severus. Don't forget your bezoar." I kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. I hear his sharp intake of breath. Feel his cheek flood with warmth. I want to stay and see what other noises I can get out of him. See how far the blush reaches. My hand moves slowly down to his neck and chest as I lean away. I have to go. I've been summoned. I don't want to. "I hope to see you next month." I let go.</p><hr/><p>-SEVERUS' POV-</p><p>He leaves me standing there. I watch him walk away. Confident, silent steps. I feel remnants of the kiss burning me. I welcome the heat. I pocket the card and make my way to the kitchen before leaving altogether. A frozen, bloody, goat stomach. It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever received.</p><p>For the next four weeks I think of him. I dream of him. This beautiful mysterious man. His bright green eyes, his long lashes, his plump lips. Touching my face, my neck, my chest. His spicy scent. His sexy voice. Utterly enchanting. Calling me. Luring me. Towards the unknown. And I choose to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 2: Salami</strong>
</p><p><strong>-</strong>SEVERUS' POV -</p><p>The gathering is in a flat in a very dodgy part of London. I arrived on time per the time noted on the card and promptly wanted to leave. But I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again. There is a guard at the door. I show him the card, he takes it, stamps by hand and points up towards a set of stairs. I look at the inky blotch on the back of my right hand. It looks like a microscopic game of noughts and crosses.</p><p>I enter. It's different, not at all how it was last time. Everyone is friendly. No droves of temple revelers. There is party food, things on sticks, plenty of drinks both for the young and old. There are people of all ages. Children running around, playing, eating, dancing. Upbeat music blaring from stereo speakers almost a meter tall.</p><p>I decided to check the kitchen, thinking of him cooking for the crowd last time. My hunch pays off. He's sitting at the kitchen table. The stove is off, no pot, pans or trays on the counter-tops. No sign of any of the food in the sitting room.</p><p>An elderly woman is sitting across from him. He is holding her hand, cradling it gently, like an injured baby bird. He's looking at her with such kindness, such compassion, that it takes my breath away. My memory did not do him justice. He is even more beautiful. Even more alluring. I watch them talk in low whispering tones. I don't interrupt. After a couple of minutes, they stand and hug. I'm noticed. He waits until the woman is out the kitchen door and closes it.</p><p>Then, like an answer to my unspoken prayer, he's hugging me. Holding me. I melt into his arms. He kisses my cheek and pulls back and gives me a blinding smile.</p><p>"I'm so glad you came, Severus," his voice is still gentle, warm, caressing me.</p><p>"As am I. This is quite different than what I was expecting."</p><p>"Oh, this party is wrapping up. You're here for what happens later."</p><p>"Later?" I thought I was on time based on the card."' He just nods and pulls me to sit at the table.</p><p>People come and go. We talk in between. He answers my questions about all the gods from the Altar Room in his house. Mostly I listen and observe. He doesn't say exactly, but I learn that his mother has followers. They worship her, and some in turn, worship him. He has a soft spot for children and animals. I knew the latter from the sadness in his eyes at the last event and could have guessed the former.</p><p>We sit at the kitchen table nursing hot chocolate like children. It's his favorite drink and he wants to share that with me. I'll take anything he wants to give me. The people are non-stop. He doesn't give them hot chocolate. I feel special.</p><p>They come in to say goodbye or ask for advice. His mother is a Priestess and they believe he is blessed with spiritual powers as well. He gives them common sense advice when pushed but most of the time he just listens and comforts. He leans in, with understanding eyes, relaxed shoulders, and gives each one undivided attention. I understand the worship. I'm not even noticed. I'm not who they want. They talk about prayers, having faith, burning candles, cleansing baths, home remedies. I am impressed and surprised that everything he offers are all old fashioned potion concoctions just without magic. They use their own magic. It's amazing.</p><p>During the endless parade of people, I meet his mother's assistants. She has several but two are at the top of the hierarchy. It's curious that they never say her name. Not the aids, not the followers, not Isaiah . Just always 'your mother' or 'Mother' like she is a holy manifestation that cannot be contained by a name. Those two are obsessed with her. Like she is in fact a holy thing. One of them, Cara, loves Isaiah, like everyone else that has stopped by to say farewell. She keeps mentioning her single daughter. How well she's doing in school, how helpful she is around the house, how she'd make a great wife and mother. He just nods along and asks her about her other two children. Misdirection. It works. Clever and beautiful.</p><p>The other one, Isis, hates him. She has a jealous glint in her eyes when she looks at him and even at Cara. She complains that he doesn't help out enough. She's annoying. I want to kill her just to shut her up. Isaiah must have noticed something because he covers my hand with his under the table. He rubs his thumb back and forth over my knuckles, not looking at me. It helps me not lash out but I rather she were dead. Even the nice one is annoying. How does he deal with these people? This is why I don't leave the dungeons much. Finally around ten, things quiet down. The complaining duo also disappeared.</p><hr/><p>-ISAIAH'S POV-</p><p>We are alone for once.</p><p>"What kind of questions do they ask during those consultations that Isis was complaining about?" he asks.</p><p>"They are all beset by hardships, tasks, plants, animals, forests, persons, storms, allurements, repulsions, houses, books, machines, fire, water, earth and an intricate humanity." I say this without pause and completely serious.</p><p>We look at each other for a few seconds before we crack and laugh. He has a great laugh.</p><p>"What was that?" Severus asks, trying to calm down but failing.</p><p>"A joke," I tell him sarcastically.</p><p>"A joke?" He has an eyebrow raised, looking exacerbated but the corners of his mouth twitch up. He is very sexy.</p><p>"Yes, You know, knock knock, who's there and all that." I will flirt him into submission. I want him.</p><p>"I know what a joke is." He's snarky. I like them with a bite.</p><p>"Good to know. It is a real joke. I read it in a book once."</p><p>"What book?" he challenges.</p><p>"It's called 'Help! My Guru Died' by Swami Rami Salami." I tell him this and see he doesn't believe me.</p><p>"You've made that up." Definitely doesn't believe me.</p><p>"Nope, hand on heart. It's real. It has a bunch of questions and answers on dealing with your religious cult." I should have bought it.</p><p>"Right, and where did you get this book?" He leans in a bit. I want to kiss him. Stop staring at his lips.</p><p>"I don't own it. I flipped through it at a second hand shop in Camden Town a couple of years ago. Made me think of," and I swirl my hand around. Not meaning the kitchen we were sitting in of course, but the whole gathering.</p><p>"Alright, I believe you. Is there going to be a sacrifice tonight?" He looks concerned for me. How sweet..</p><p>"Not like last time. Nothing is being slaughtered. People bring food, drink, cigars, that type of thing to this one."</p><p>"Are you still upset about the goat?" His voice is definitely concerned; it makes me happy.</p><p>"I should know better than to get attached to anything." I say this but still keep touching his hand.</p><p>"That's not a way to live." He turns his hand over and entwines our fingers.</p><p>"Oh I know, but that's life. One minute you're a happy city dwelling goat and then the next, you're stew."</p><p>"Morbid."</p><p>"I like morbid." He's wearing all black again. Maybe he's a vampire. With a pulse? I'm barmy.</p><p>"I like you," Severus seems startled at the sudden admission. And now I don't care if he is not a vampire.</p><p>I smile at him and squeeze his hand. "I like you too."</p><p>"You never said why we're hiding in the kitchen. You're not cooking like last time."</p><p>"I didn't always like these events much. I used to hide in a mound of coats in a bedroom or in the kitchen. It's become a habit."</p><p>"Then why attend?"</p><p>"Duty."</p><p>"I know all about that."</p><p>"She's needy, isn't she? Duty. That endlessly needy bitch."</p><p>"Language." He sounds like a teacher.</p><p>"You're not my dad. Well, unless you want to be." I wink at him. He blushes. It's ravishing.</p><p>"How old are you, anyway?" He looks quite worried. I don't like it.</p><p>"Old enough." I laugh it off, because I am.</p><p>Whatever he was going to say next gets interrupted by a high pitched squeal. "ZEKE!" Shit, I forgot not everyone had said goodbye.</p><hr/><p>-SEVERUS' POV-</p><p>It's a child, festooned in sparkles, pink, and a ridiculous bow.</p><p>Isaiah lets go of my hand as she runs over. He picks her up and sits her on his lap. "How's my favorite little monster? Did you have fun at the party?" He kisses her cheeks and she kisses him back all the while giggling. A couple come in right behind her; the woman carrying a baby. Has no one heard of a bedtime. They all hug and kiss. All very homey.</p><p>He turns to me and makes introductions. Ben, who I recognize from the last event. He was the one on the other side of Isaiah during the blood offering. Pushy. I don't like him. His girlfriend, Linda. The toddler is Anna and the baby is Micheal. In a blink of an eye, the parents are gone and it's just the four of us.</p><p>"Did you just get stuck minding children?" I do not like children. He laughs as he adjusts the infant in his left arm and the toddler tucked in the other. He looks content.</p><p>"They'll be back soon enough. Don't worry. These are my godchildren. I'm supposed to spend time with them."</p><p>"God-children? But you're so young." The parents themselves looked no older than 21. How old is he?</p><p>"They are. When Linda got pregnant with munchkin," he kissed the little girl on the head and she gave him a smile, "her folks were not chuffed to bits about it. Chucked her out. They lived with Ben's family until Anna was a couple weeks old. Things had gone pear-shaped by then with that arrangement. They lived with us for almost a year after that. Anyway, I've changed lots of nappies, and dealt with plenty of sleepless nights. I've got genuine stamps on my godparent card."</p><p>"You're all quite young." I cannot get over how young they are. How old is he?</p><p>"Teen parents. They are young. Twenty. Two kids. Unimaginable. But what can you do? It's their life."</p><p>"Isaiah, how old are you?" I need to know. And instead of answering me, he responds to Anna's query.</p><p>"Zeke, tell me about Moselantja again." I need to get him alone, without interruptions at the worst time.</p><p>"Your mom and dad are going to get upset if I scare you." He cuddles her. He looks so natural with babies in his arms.</p><p>"I'm a big girl. I no scared."</p><p>"Not scared." I correct her automatically and Isaiah beams at me. That smile. I want more of them.</p><p>"Sev is right, you say 'I'm not scared'." Sev? When did he start calling me that. Not that I mind.</p><p>"I'm not scared, please Zeke." Large, brown, pleading, doe eyes. Children are evil.</p><p>"Alright." She bounces up and down on his leg happily. "But don't move around so much, you'll wake your brother." She calms down, thankfully.</p><p>Isaiah weaves a terrifying tale.</p><p>A young bride named Fenyane is walking down a lonely road at sunrise to meet her bridegroom, Sopo. The path she takes is by a river and as she walks toward Sopo's village she feels chills down her back. It's Moselantja. A river monster. It has a human body but has scaly skin. It has an extremely long tail that ends in a mouth with very sharp teeth. The monster silently approaches Fenyane. It breathes down her neck and whispers lies in her ears.</p><p>"Promise me a favor and you shall be prosperous, with many children, and many cattle. Promise me, promise me." Isaiah makes his voice low and menacing.</p><p>When Fenyane turns around, there is no one there. She turns back toward the path and there is the monster. She looks into its mean little yellow eyes. 'You're mine now' it tells her. The story is definitely not for children. Especially not before bed. Where did he learn this?</p><p>The monster impersonates Fenyane, marries Sopo and she lives as their servant until the truth comes out. The entire village rallies together to trick the creature. They bury it alive. What?! Not for children at all.</p><p>Isaiah sings Fenyane's sad song in a beautiful haunting voice, "I long for home to see my mother, I want to fly over the trees." The story isn't over but his intended audience has fallen asleep.</p><p>"That is not age appropriate" I reprimand. I don't even like children and I wouldn't tell them that story.</p><p>He laughs. "No worse than the Grimm tales."</p><p>"I suppose." He's not wrong of course. "Are all your bedtime stories like that?"</p><p>"No, but they all have a moral. Aesopic."</p><p>"What's the moral of this one? You didn't get to the end."</p><p>"The moral is that there are people in this world, real monsters, that use flattery and fear to manipulate others. They are ravenous and will devour everything unless stopped." He's not looking at me when he says this. He's staring at a crotched lemon that is framed next to the kitchen sink. It's hideously cheerful.</p><p>"That's depressing."</p><p>"Real life lessons. I'm not lying to her." He finally looks at me. He looks a little less sad.</p><p>"She's two." He shrugs. "What happens in the story?"</p><p>"Fenyane and Sopo get married and then have a son. The monster comes back. Its evil spirit grows from its burial spot into a pumpkin. While Sopo is away, it rolls to their house and beats Fenyane and their son. Sopo comes upon a brutal scene. He is able to save his family. He cuts the pumpkin up and burns it. He searches out all of it's vines and seeds, even under their floorboards of the house and burns those too. Everyone recovers. No more Moselantja. All quite exciting and heroic."</p><p>"That's terrifying; pumpkins beating people."</p><p>"Halloween is almost here. I don't want her thinking it's a nice holiday. Pumpkins are evil."</p><p>"Possessed evil pumpkins? That's your moral for a two year old." He is a wonderful, if a ridiculously inappropriate, story teller.</p><p>"Well, that and don't travel alone. That's the Uc version."</p><p>"What's my message then as I am not a child?" He looks at me, takes in my sharp features, the dark circles under my eyes, my shaggy hair. He looks into my eyes. Sees my scars.</p><p>"It's happened to many of us. You feel lonely, going through a tough time in life. Then it's upon you. The seductive, whispering promises, pulling you in. It follows you. It talks, and talks and talks. Soothing your loneliness. Making promises. Asking for favors in exchange. Then demanding them. Forceful. Violent. You give and it takes. Just takes and takes. And takes. Until you find the strength to speak out, to break free. Burn the voice and its unfulfilled promises. Bury the ashes and fly away free."</p><p>"Wow," I should say something more articulate.</p><p>"Aesopic."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>We let the silence between us grow comforting. All the while I hear the others in the house as if underwater. It's just us, sitting in this small kitchen, sharing stories. I take him all in. Every minute detail, his crazy wavy hair, his wide happy green eyes, his coquettish smile. I reach out with my right hand slowly, ever so slowly, waiting for him to reject me. But he doesn't. He stays perfectly still. I caress his cheek, trace his brow, his nose, his lips, his jaw. His eyes close and his face relaxes. Tension rolls away and he leans into my hand.</p><p>"Severus," he whispers my name. It's erotic. I want to hear him say my name over and over.</p><p>"Isaiah." It's not my voice. It's the children's mother breaking us out of our rapture. He pulls back and I take a large gulp of my drink. It's gone cold.</p><p>The young family leaves. Before I can attempt an awkward response, Isaiah's mother makes an appearance. I haven't met her yet. They look nothing alike. She's darker than he is, with chin length, straight dark red hair. Box dye. Square face. Brown eyes. She is conventionally attractive if on the short side. Large breast, wide hips, small waist. Offensively tight clothes on. Black stilettos. This is the Priestess. An object of affection. She ignores me which suits me just fine. I hate people. She looks irritated. I know that look intimately. She walks up to him, clicking shoes, swaying hips. Her face was cheerful before she crossed the threshold. Interesting. She opens her clenched hand and offers Isaiah a wad of cash.</p><p>"Mother," he greets her with a smile that does not reach his eyes. He doesn't like her. She doesn't like him. He stares at her for several seconds then raises his left eyebrow. She huffs in annoyance and proceeds to take out a roll of money from her bra.</p><p>"Here." She practically throws it at him. "Cover your sister's shift tomorrow," she snaps. He nods, still smiling. She glares.</p><p>He stands, and moves towards her. Slowly, carefully, as if approaching a dangerous wild animal. She holds her ground but her eyes shift. Is she afraid I wonder. He puts one hand on her left shoulder and the other over her head. He speaks in a hushed voice but the kitchen is small so I hear him. "May you be shown kindness and be granted peace."</p><p>Her glare disappears, and she smiles at him. The change is so quick I question if it was a spell. She replies. "May you be shown favor and grace." He kisses her head. Like a parent to a child. She goes to leave but at the door, she turns back. She gives him a small black rectangular box. It's a bleeper. He rolls his eyes at her but takes it.</p><p>Once she's gone, Isaiah looks at me and smiles, this one is real. "I'll be back in a tick." He leaves the bleeper, and all the money on the table. I don't touch it and hope he comes back before I have to defend it. But he's gone for less than a minute. Pockets the money and the bleeper. He pulls me out of my chair and drags me out of the flat, down to the cellar. Another entrance, another guard who checks our stamps. We enter through a solid metal door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 3: Heartbeat</strong>
</p>
<p>-SEVERUS' POV -</p>
<p>Where before the atmosphere was that of a family celebration, now is everything but. There is a large throne-like white chair in the far right corner of the large space that seemed to be the size of the entire main building. Next to it is a very cluttered long table. Unlit candles, statues, food, drinks, candy, beads, string ribbons. Several chairs and couches litter the room. Isaiah sits by a couch closest to the throne and pulls me down beside him. The rest of the space was empty.</p>
<p>As soon as we sit, a tall adonis walks into the room. He's in his forties, greying temples. Tall, muscular. He's wearing white linen pants and an unbuttoned dark blue cotton collared shirt. He takes long, strong, strides and soon reaches the throne. I look away from the man towards Isaiah. He closes the gap between us and whispers in my ear. "Watch him," and he kisses just under my ear. I control the shiver cascading over my skin. I turn back towards the throne.</p>
<p>A middle aged man, average height, slightly heavy set, bearded, dressed in all white linen as well, steps forward with a pile of fabrics in his arms. This man proceeds to redress what I have decided is the Priest. Removing his top, removing his socks and shoes leaving him barefoot. Someone else steps up, a young woman in her twenties, very pretty, in a white linen dress. She has a bowl of fragrant water. I can smell camphor and roses. The Priest mumbles something under his breath then dips his hands into the water. He washes his face and hands. A third person, also a young woman wearing a white linen dress, offers him a white cotton cloth. He dries his hands and face with it. The first man drapes a white robe over his shoulders. He sits on the throne. The robe is ornamental as it does not cover his hard chest and stomach. The three helpers kneel before him. Together they wash his feet and dry them.</p>
<p>The Priest thanks them in a deep, seductive voice and they return happy smiles. Their eyes quickly look away, like he is too much to look at, a blinding sun. He leans back into his seat, eyes closed. The attendants retreat. A minute passes. Drums start to play. I look around startled. While I had been enthralled by the anointing ritual, a group of musicians had set up drums in another corner of the room. Four tall, also very fit men. All shirtless. White linen pants. The Priest's voice carries across the room, I turn my attention back to him. He sounds like he's chanting, but there are no words.</p>
<p>There are sounds. Shouts of joy. Wordless music. People pour into the room. It gets warm, almost too hot very quickly. I feel Isaiah pressed against me, his warm sweet breath caressing my cheeks. The mass starts to chant as well. The same verse over and over for several minutes. 'Yenkere'. It might be a real word, I'm not sure. I try to remember to ask Isaiah later. Then a wave of energy ripples through the crowd. The drums stop. The Priest rises from his chair and flings his arms open, fists closed, head tilted back, face towards the ceiling. As soon as his eyes and hands open, all the candles in the room flicker on. The drums resume. The gathered mass dance. I turn to look at Isaiah. "What is this?" I ask bewildered. He kisses me on the cheek and turns my head. He's telling me to watch. So I do.</p>
<p>People stop by our little corner since that is where the Priest is. Some touch his robes, some his feet. All bring gifts for the altar. Money, bottles of alcohol, cigars, sugary confections. The drums have calmed down a bit and someone is singing in a language I cannot recognize. There are tables of food and drinks that I see get refilled by the two female dressers. The middle-aged man has been gone for a long time. When he does turn up again he kneels to the right of the Priest, feet tucked under his thighs, back straight, hand clasped in front. He looks like he's going to pray. The Priest strokes his hair a few times, tilts his head up toward him and kisses him. It's animalistic, too much mouth, teeth, biting, sucking. It goes on for ages. He's marking him. He pulls back and the kneeling man makes a whimpering noise. We're sitting so close I can hear it all very clearly.</p>
<p>The Priest whispers something to him so low that I miss it. The man nods, never raising his eyes, and removes his white linen shirt and pants. Underneath he is wearing women's underwear. A white lace thong that has a visible stain in the front where his erect cock has been pressing against. He looks ridiculous. Perhaps that's the point. Humiliation. Is this the sacrifice tonight?</p>
<p>The Priest pulls the man down to sit on his lap. He kisses his neck, rubs his chest and thighs, all while talking to him. All while looking at me. No, not at me. I turn a bit. He's looking at Isaiah. I tense. Isaiah rubs my back and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry," he says, "keep watching." I turn back. The naked man is moaning and panting. The Priest nudges him and he gets back on his knees. With slow deliberate care, he takes out the Priest's cock. It's huge. I gulp. Isaiah is now rubbing my thigh. The kneeling man sucks it desperately. I'm impressed that he can get it all down his throat without gagging. I feel myself stir.</p>
<p>The Priest finally stops looking our way. He looks down at the man, mouth stuffed with his hard throbbing cock and smiles at him. Suddenly my view is obscured. It's one of the attendant's with a tray of drinks. I decline and so does Isaiah. She moves on. I see that the other female attendant is holding up an empty tray. The Priest has a tumbler in his hand. Dark brown liquid, two ice cubes. The scent of rum flutters our way. He savors the sip and places it on the waiting tray. I look at the woman playing waiter, she's stoic, not caring that within reach of her, a man is getting his throat fucked. I look around. No one else seems to care either. What is this?</p>
<p>At some point I do accept a drink which turns to several. We dance. We kiss. Isaiah drags me to the back garden where we proceed to snog like teenagers. The cool night air is a welcome reprieve from the heat of the amassed naked bodies. I am grateful for the patio furniture as I was not stable on my feet. My inebriated mind flashing images of the men and women pleasuring each other and themselves mixed in with the feeling of Isaiah's lips against mine.</p>
<p>Kissing, biting, tongue trailing down my neck. His hands caress my chests, my back, whatever he can reach. He climbs on top of me, fingers tangling my hair. We rub against each other, grunting, moaning. It's too much. Curses announce our staggered release. Our skin damp with sweat and semen.</p>
<p>The orgasm reinvigorates me. We make plans to meet the next day. He kisses me hungrily one last time. I find the energy to get home in one piece and thank the heavens that it's still October break and I don't have to do the walk of shame towards a castle full of gossiping portraits and ghosts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All in a Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update 04/16/21: Line breaks added, nothing else changed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 4: All in a Day's Work</strong>
</p><p>Severus found himself, with little sleep, on Coldharbour Lane in Brixton staring at a storefront. Saint Michael's. The metal signage offering religious articles, cleanses for any problem and more. There are shelves of tall votive candles of every color and boxes of incense adorning the clear glass window. He takes a breath and steps inside, the bell over the door announcing his presence.</p><p>"I'll be right with you." He recognizes Isaiah's voice from somewhere in the back. He steps up to the till and looks about in interest. The establishment is a religious goods store. Sachets of folk medicine concoctions, herbs and statues of saints and gods. Shelves full of different oils, more incense, perfumes, prayer cards, cassettes and CDs of music, books, jewelry. There was a placard noting times where the medium was in-house for those seeking spiritual guidance.</p><p>"Welcome to Saint Mich...oh, hello Severus." Isaiah greets in an extremely chipper mood.</p><p>"Good Afternoon," Severus greeted. "How are you alert, I barely slept three hours and I'm sure you didn't either."</p><p>"Magical brew of course," he replies merrily and sweeps his hand towards a pot of coffee in a corner on a small table. "I don't usually resort to magical beans, but needs must."</p><p>Severus found himself laughing but was brought up short by his next comment.</p><p>"You have a beautiful laugh, I love it." Isaiah looks at him, bright open face, smiling beatifically. He closes the distance between them and kisses his cheek once again close to his mouth.</p><p>"Thank you." Severus was not used to compliments and didn't know how else to respond.</p><p>"You're most welcome. So, what do you think?" Isaiah asks motioning to the shop as he takes a step back.</p><p>"It's...different," was all he managed.</p><p>"That it is. Not many of these in England but I guess there is a niche market for everything."</p><p>Severus nods as he looks around some more. "Do you work here everyday?"</p><p>"Not if I can help it. Someone bailed, I stepped in. I don't mind, it's quiet on Sundays and we close early."</p><p>"Right," Severus said looking at the laminated sign noting business hours, "another hour to go."</p><p>"And then we can hang out."</p><p>"Hang out?" he asked but his tone made it seem as if the word was foreign.</p><p>"Yes, you know, spend time together. We can even hang out here while you wait for me to close up and then I can drag you into the City."</p><p>"And where are we going?"</p><hr/><p>"The Museum of London?"</p><p>"Wow, you can read. I'm impressed!" Isaiah commented sarcastically. The pair were standing outside the building.</p><p>"Why are we here?"</p><p>"I love coming here. And if you tell me right now that you don't like museums, then that is it, we can never be friends. We'll part now as strangers." Big puppy eyes and pouty lips rounded off the statement.</p><p>"No, no. Museums are great. I was surprised."</p><p>"Surprised at what? That I can go from cellar orgy to intellectual so quickly?"</p><p>Severus coughed. "Well…it wasn't exactly an orgy. But that is the gist of my surprise."</p><p>"I am a multifaceted person. A real renaissance man."</p><p>"I am starting to see that."</p><p>"Come on, let's go gawk at half naked statues."</p><p>"And we're back at cellar orgy."</p><hr/><p>"How do you not know how to swim?" Severus asked, turning away from the nose-less face of a first century Roman soldier.</p><p>"I was thrown into the ocean one time when I was little. It did not help me learn. Never tried after that. I stick to dry land."</p><p>"We live on an island."</p><p>"I'm quite aware of that, thank you very much."</p><p>"You have to learn to swim. It's a right of passage, like riding a bike."</p><p>"Well…."</p><p>"You can't ride a bike?!"</p><p>Isaiah shrugged and walked away.</p><p>"I don't see the point."</p><hr/><p>"I'll have to find some for you. I'm not sure where but there has to be an American shop somewhere in the city." Isaiah's squinting eyes taking in the details of the Great London Fire model.</p><p>"Chewing gum is pointless."</p><p>"It's fun. Bubble Tape is the best. I'll get you some regardless."</p><p>"If you must," Severus conceded and was rewarded with a quick squeeze of his hand. He fought back a blush.</p><hr/><p>"Where to now?" Isaiah asked. The museum was closing and they were being shooed out the door.</p><p>"You didn't plan the whole afternoon?"</p><p>"In that case, if you can stand the weather, we shall take a stroll. St Paul's is just down this street and it has a nice park adjacent."</p><p>"Alright, a cold winter walk it is."</p><p>"It's barely winter, no snow."</p><p>"Winter doesn't equal snow. It's about the freezing temperatures."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."</p><p>Severus had no answer to that. They walked down Aldergast Street in silence.</p><p>"Should we get a bite?" Isaiah pointed at a pub named Fuller's. They had walked the whole of the park and he was now hungry. "My treat." Severus was going to insist he pay but Isaiah must have known because he received a stern look and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"If you insist." The smile he received in response was worth it.</p><p>They quickly made their way to a back corner of the pub, menus in hand. After several minutes of perusing the options Isaiah spoke up.</p><p>"I'm getting fish and chips, what would you like?"</p><p>"The same, thank you."</p><p>Isaiah took the menu from his hand and went to the bar to order. He returned shortly with a pint and a fizzy drink. He passed the pint to Severus.</p><p>"Here, I figured you might need it."</p><p>"Thank you. Why aren't you drinking?"</p><p>"I need the caffeine and sugar more."</p><p>"Well, this has at least taught me something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That you are at least sixteen."</p><p>"You figure?"</p><p>"This doesn't seem like the type of establishment that hands out alcoholic beverages to minors."</p><p>Isaiah flashed him a smile and took a long sip of his own drink. "Why are you so focused on knowing my age?"</p><p>"I don't socialize with minors."</p><p>"Not even as friends?" he replied joking.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You sound like you hate kids."</p><p>"That is not the issue."</p><p>"So…"</p><p>"The issue is doing whatever this is," he waved his hand between them, "with a child. It's not appropriate. Not only is it illegal, it's wrong. And nauseating."</p><p>"Good thing I'm at least sixteen."</p><p>"You really won't tell me how old you are?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Severus sighed and took a large gulp of his beer. "I want to get to know you."</p><p>"You are getting to know me."</p><p>"Not you as a person. I've learned bits and pieces of what you like. I can tell you are intelligent, fun and a flirt but that is it."</p><p>"You also know I'm a fantastic kisser," Isaiah teased. "We've seen each other a whopping two times, three with today. You're asking a lot for a stranger. Besides, you're trying to get to the end of the book before finishing the first chapter. Don't read ahead and ruin the plot."</p><p>"What do you suggest then?"</p><p>"Twenty questions? I'll start. What do you do for a living?"</p><p>"I'm a," he hesitated, "chemistry teacher at a private boarding school in Scotland."</p><p>Isaiah raised his eyebrow. He had caught the hesitation so he knew it was a lie. "Sounds fancy." He didn't push.</p><p>"The dunderheads are intolerable."</p><p>"Then why continued?"</p><p>"I owed the headmaster a favor and working there is my way of paying off that debt."</p><p>"See, that is why people are horrible. No such thing as a selfless deed. There is always a price."</p><p>"And what about you? What do you do when you aren't covering shifts at St Michael's?"</p><p>"Besides attending animal sacrifices and sexual offerings to gods at the weekend?"</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>"I'm studying Theology and Sociology at Uni. Plus, I work for an accountant to pay the bills."</p><p>"I can see you studying the divine with the little I know about you. Are you getting a bachelors?"</p><p>"Yes, this is my last year."</p><p>"Well done. And the parties, do you go to them as part of your coursework?"</p><p>"I do learn a lot by going to different communities and seeing their rites. I'll drag you along to more if you're willing."</p><p>"I'm always interested in learning more, and spending more time with you is a bonus. What do you do for the accountant?"</p><p>"I'm a jack of all trades. Organizing, cleaning, escorting nutters off the premises, you know, a bit of everything."</p><p>"Do you like the work?"</p><p>"It has its perks. Lots of rich people like to throw their money around. I don't mind it."</p><p>"Is it just you and your mother then? I believe your mother mentioned you having a sister now that I think about it."</p><p>"Oh no, the house is full of people."</p><p>"Does that bother you? Having so many people about?"</p><p>Isaiah shrugged. He leaned back to allow the server to place their food on the table and thanked him. "I'm used to it."</p><p>"Do you have plans to move out?"</p><p>"Of course. I don't want to be old and grey still living with them. I'll move out eventually. Dig in, cold chips are not good."</p><p>Severus popped a chip into his mouth and Isaiah copied him.</p><p>"Do you own anything that isn't black?" Isaiah asked after wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin.</p><p>"Yes, I have articles in dark green and grey."</p><p>Isaiah laughed and looked around the pub quickly before reaching out to touch Severus' hand. "I look forward to seeing you in a variety of other colors."</p><p>Severus also looked around the pub inconspicuously and accepted his hand. "Confident that we'll see each other again?"</p><p>"Of course. I not only expect emails but also several meetings during the Christmas break. I doubt you'll be able to make frequent trips down here while your fancy school is in session."</p><p>"Emails?"</p><p>"Yes," Isaiah took a pen out of his back pocket with one hand, the other still holding Severus, and wrote on a coaster and gave it to him. "This is my email. Please tell me you know how to use email?"</p><p>"I am quite up to date with modern technology."</p><hr/><p>The tube station was up ahead but Isaiah paused and turned to Severus.</p><p>"It's too bad you're due back north tonight. I would have loved to spend more time with you."</p><p>"As would I."</p><p>Suddenly, Isaiah grabbed his arm and dragged him a few feet under the canopy of a closed café away from the main street. He pushed him against the glass front, looked him in the eye, then with barely a second of hesitation, kissed him. He pressed up against him, one hand on his hip, the other at the nape of his neck. Isaiah wasn't just kissing him, he was devouring him. Before it became difficult to breathe he pecked Severus' lips and trailed kisses across his jaw to his ear, licking and biting the lobe.</p><p>"I really wish we had more time, but this will have to hold me until the next time." He moved his hand from Severus' hip towards his crotch and squeezed. "Say no and I'll stop," he said as he kissed his neck and rubbed his cock through the fabric. Severus gave a strangled moan and thrust into his hand. Isaiah took that as permission and in a blink of an eye had his cock out. He spat into his hand then he bit hard on Severus' neck and started stroking him.</p><p>"Faster," Severus demanded while moving his own hands to Isaiah's trouser button but he was stopped. Isaiah swatted his hand away, kissed him again and sped up his strokes. For the next couple of minutes they kissed until Severus gave out a deep groan. Isaiah pulled back and rotated away from him. Severus' cum sprayed the pavement. After catching his breath and tucking himself back in, Severus glared at him. "We could have been caught, that was reckless."</p><p>Isaiah laughed then licked his semen covered hand while not breaking eye contact. "It's all part of the thrill. But I'll try not to wank you in public again, no promises though, you cum so beautifully."</p><p>"You're a menace." Severus was fighting another blush.</p><p>"Don't you forget that."</p><p>"I'm not likely to forget anything about you."</p><p>"That is part of my charm, I'm unforgettable." He leaned in and kissed him again. "I should stop and let you go. Don't forget to email me."</p><p>Severus reached out, caressed his cheek and kissed him one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deranged Easter Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is a line from one of the films mentioned in this chapter, guess which one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 5: Deranged Easter Bunny</strong>
</p>
<p>They were sitting in a shadowy corner of a busy Costa.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if you're aware, but all those plants were poisonous." Severus finished the statement by taking a sip from his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>Isaiah looked up from the marshmallow he was poking with a stirrer. "I know, the altar was for Babalu-aye, the god of health."</p>
<p>"That makes perfect sense," replied Severus sarcastically.</p>
<p>"The plant offering shows his dominance over death as he can expel anything from the human body."</p>
<p>"Sounds messy."</p>
<p>Isaiah laughed. "We were too late for the sacrifice and ritual offerings since it must be done in daylight. Today is his day of honor and the devotees go a little overboard with the hemlock and the foxglove."</p>
<p>"Why didn't we stay for long?"</p>
<p>"I'm not too familiar with the community that follows him, plus it was more to show you a glimpse into how other gods are worshiped. And we might not have had an invite to a private gathering."</p>
<p>"We did stand out being the only ones not wearing sackcloths."</p>
<p>"It's a show of humility. I've never worn one and didn't want to try it in the middle of December."</p>
<p>"Probably for the best. Tell me more, you didn't get to explain much while we were being stared at."</p>
<p>"Their community is even more secretive than Saint Michael's but his story in the pantheon is well known. He likes to punish people with sickness and reward them with health. A lot of their rituals focus on experiencing human limitations via pain. The thought of being near death is beyond my intellectual curiosity. Physical pain that is not only constant but also limiting. If they reveal anything to outsiders then they are cursed by him. That's all I know because, 'no thanks' to what <em>I do</em> know."</p>
<p>"Do you believe that? That they can actually curse people."</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged. "Rather not risk it."</p>
<p>"Wasn't it risky for us to have gone uninvited? Maybe they cursed us anyway?"</p>
<p>"I think we're fine. If you get sick in the next couple of days then I'll mix you up a cleanse, get you un-cursed in a tick. Rose petals, sage, camphor, an egg, and a candle, bob's your uncle."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I feel so much better."</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>"Was that the last celebration of the year then?"</p>
<p>"Yes, though many do celebrate Christmas, but no more feast days and sacrifices until January."</p>
<p>"Speaking of which, have you done all your shopping? Less than a week to go."</p>
<p>"No need. I don't observe the holiday. What about you?"</p>
<p>"I have yet to buy something for the Headmaster. He's quite old and I'm sure he has been gifted everything in his life. I'm unsure what to get him."</p>
<p>"Socks!"</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Get him socks. Can't have too many of those."</p>
<p>"You want me to get my superior a pair of socks?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Socks are great. Get him a thick woolen pair with a fun design."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if you're jesting."</p>
<p>"I'm quite serious. I'm sure he always gets books or bottles of brandy, get him socks."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it."</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you aren't stuck at the school during the break."</p>
<p>"The school is actually empty, hasn't happened in years but all the students went home. A blessing of course as it meant I didn't have to stay and babysit."</p>
<p>"What are your plans then? You have three weeks student free."</p>
<p>"I am going to relax and not think about them."</p>
<p>"Great place to start. What about Christmas Day? Whose goose are you eating?"</p>
<p>"No one's. You know I don't have any family left and the few friends I do have are out of the country. I didn't want to impose."</p>
<p>"Chinese food and a film then."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not doing Christmas and neither are you by the sounds of it. I propose we get a take-away and have a film marathon. Have you seen <em>Die Hard</em>?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware you liked Bruce Willis? Is he your type?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. I like Hans Gruber."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I thought you said this was going to be a small party."</p>
<p>"It is," Isaiah responded as he pushed Severus against the bathroom sink and started sucking his neck.</p>
<p>"There are several dozen people out there and this flat is minuscule. How did you even get invited to this one? Or are we crashing again?"</p>
<p>"I know the bloke who lives here, his mom is one of Mother's followers."</p>
<p>"And you're not worried about getting caught with your hand down my pants by someone who knows your mother?"</p>
<p>"We're fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>"This is not what I expected when you invited me to a Christmas Eve party?"</p>
<p>"What did you expect?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Eggnog, pigs in blanket, off-key singing, annoying cheerful people."</p>
<p>"I knew you would hate that," and he started untucking his shirt from his trouser.</p>
<p>"Quite, but I did not expect a mini rave…" Severus cut himself off with a moan. Isaiah was stroking his cock. He didn't fight it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What are we watching again?"</p>
<p>"<em>A Christmas Story, </em>it's American. Now hush, you already ruined <em>Die Hard</em>."</p>
<p>"Yes, Dear," and that earned him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>They watched the film. Their silence broken by Isaiah reciting lines from the film and their mutual laughter.</p>
<p>"Is that why we had a Chinese?" Severus asked as the credits rolled.</p>
<p>"Yes, too bad I couldn't get us a head-on duck." They both laughed at that.</p>
<p>"For someone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, you sure liked this film. You knew it by heart."</p>
<p>"It's not like I hate the holiday." His tone was darker than before. Severus reached out and touched his forearm.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Alright." Severus knew not to push.</p>
<p>Isaiah stood up to rewind the VHS tape before ejecting it and putting it safely back into its cardboard case ready to be returned to the newsagent in a couple of days. He sat down on the couch and pulled Severus closer.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you agreed to spend the day with me."</p>
<p>"Can you stay the night?" Severus asked, hopeful.</p>
<p>"If you want me to." He leaned in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Isopleths in Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title is inspired by the poem "Summer Solstice" by Stacie Cassarino, Zero at the Bone.</p>
<p>Isopleth is defined as a line drawn on a map through all points having the same value of some measurable quantity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 6: </strong>
  <strong>Isopleths in Bloom</strong>
</p>
<p>"You need to stop making it a habit to accost me in public."</p>
<p>"I don't accost you in public. We don't even kiss or hold hands."</p>
<p>"Yes, because the countless handjobs in public are much better."</p>
<p>"No one was looking. Plus you almost always end up on your knees for me." He winked saucily.</p>
<p>"There are hundreds of people in Hyde Park!"</p>
<p>"I missed your cock. And I felt how much you missed mine. You have a very talented mouth."</p>
<p>Severus gave an exasperated sigh. They arranged their clothes and made their way out of their hiding spot.</p>
<p>Hours later they were sharing a selection of overpriced food in the Courtyard Café at The National Portrait Gallery. Cheese and pickle sarnies, lemon drizzle slice, carrot cake,, crisps, and fresh orange juice. Isaiah was meticulously picking out the raisins from his half of the carrot cake.</p>
<p>"What are your summer plans?" asked Severus.</p>
<p>"We aren't even done with the Easter holidays yet. He has not yet risen, let the man rise."</p>
<p>"I am quite aware. So?"</p>
<p>"Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could spend more time together."</p>
<p>"We spend time together. We email each other once a week and at least once a month we share cake," he raised his fork as proof.</p>
<p>"We've slept in the same bed once. Gone by morning. You're always so busy."</p>
<p>"I have classes and a full time job, Severus."</p>
<p>"I know that. I want to see you more. Galleries, hiding in bushes and cult parties aside don't count."</p>
<p>"How long has this been bothering you?"</p>
<p>"Since Christmas."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything? It's been months. I do read and respond to your emails."</p>
<p>"I thought it prudent to discuss this in person. It is a private matter not to be had around others. We're rarely alone and when we are, conversation isn't on the menu."</p>
<p>"We're surrounded by people now, this is not private."</p>
<p>"I became impatient."</p>
<p>Isaiah looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can cut back my weekend hours."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Sev. If it means that much to you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of weeks later found the couple laying in the middle of an overgrown field. They had trekked through a muddy path in Letchmore Heath to get to it. It was out of the way and quiet. Just what they needed for privacy.</p>
<p>"What are you reading?" Severus asked after waking. He had fallen asleep after they finished their picnic.</p>
<p>Isaiah looked up from the book. He lifted the cover to show Severus.</p>
<p>"<em>Hamlet</em>? You like Shakespeare?"</p>
<p>"Some. I like this and a couple of his sonnets."</p>
<p>"Which is your favorite?"</p>
<p>Isaiah turned to lay down on the blanket. He closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes he recited.</p>
<p>"<em>For all that beauty that doth cover thee, Is but the seemly raiment of my heart, Which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me: How can I then be elder than thou art? Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain; Thou gavest me thine, not to give back again."</em></p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause. "You're making fun of me!" Severus exclaimed and tossed a dirty napkin at Isaiah.</p>
<p>"You're the one obsessed with how old I am."</p>
<p>"I still don't know how old you are."</p>
<p>"I'm 22."</p>
<p>Severus glared at him. "Liar. You quoted parts of Sonnet 22."</p>
<p>"The fact that you know that is very sexy." Isaiah pounced.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was too early for sane people on a clear mid June day.</p>
<p>"You've brought your passport?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"</p>
<p>"Come on, this way." Severus grabbed Isaiah's bag and started walking away.</p>
<p>Isaiah followed for a couple of streets and then paused.</p>
<p>"Waterloo Station?"</p>
<p>"Waterloo International Railway Station," corrected Severus.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Don't tell me you're taking me to Paris? I didn't take you to be such a classic romantic."</p>
<p>"Not Paris. Come along."</p>
<p>They made their way through the large building.</p>
<p>"Have you been on the Eurostar before?" asked Isaiah.</p>
<p>"No, this will be my first time. You?"</p>
<p>"No, I figured I let others try it out first and then see. Not sure I trust electric things underwater. I mean, look at what happened last February. A thousand people getting trapped because of snow."</p>
<p>"Snow isn't water."</p>
<p>"It's frozen water, still water."</p>
<p>"Are you afraid? I can book a car instead?"</p>
<p>"No, I'll be fine. What's life without a little risk? So, where to?" Severus handed him a ticket, which he read quickly. "Brussels? I don't know French or Dutch."</p>
<p>"I do, I'll be your guide."</p>
<p>"Alright, Brussels here we come."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The train seats were quite nice but not enough to take Isaiah's mind away from being underwater.</p>
<p>"You know, we could have gone to the beach for the day or a caravan park," Isaiah piped up after they finished their breakfast.</p>
<p>"I am aware. But this is our first long weekend together and I wanted to commemorate it."</p>
<p>"You're such a teddy bear."</p>
<p>"Only for you."</p>
<p>"I'm aware."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were examining "Golconde" in the Magritte Museum when Isaiah made the comment.</p>
<p>"So I told them you're my uncle."</p>
<p>"Uncle?"</p>
<p>"Uncle."</p>
<p>"I find that disturbing."</p>
<p>"You're not my real uncle so it's not a problem. My co-workers were getting nosy and I had to think of something to explain who you are as they've seen you a few times from afar."</p>
<p>"But Uncle?"</p>
<p>"We don't look related and calling you my friend would raise eyebrows since it's obvious that you are a bit older."</p>
<p>"Don't remind me of how young you are."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Laying naked, with creased white sheets covering their feet, and a cool night summer breeze making their sweaty skin pimple.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"You keep glancing at me every couple of seconds. Say whatever it is you're thinking."</p>
<p>"I feel like a girl."</p>
<p>"Alright, do you want me to refer to you as 'she' from now on."</p>
<p>"What? No. I don't actually feel like a girl. I meant…"</p>
<p>"Yes…"</p>
<p>"What are we?" Severus blurted out.</p>
<p>"Oh, you were being sexist by referring to anything emotional as female. Like asking someone you have romantic ties to about the status of your relationship."</p>
<p>"Stop being such a know it all."</p>
<p>"I'm still right."</p>
<p>"Izzy!"</p>
<p>"What do you want to be?"</p>
<p>"You're so young."</p>
<p>"I'm younger than you, yes. That is a fact."</p>
<p>"You should be with someone younger."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"If you don't want this to be a thing because of my age, then that's okay. We can still hang out. I'll stop trying to get you naked."</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?"</p>
<p>"It seems to be what you want."</p>
<p>"I like you."</p>
<p>"I like you."</p>
<p>"I like spending time with you."</p>
<p>"I like spending time with you."</p>
<p>"Stop repeating everything I say."</p>
<p>Isaiah gave him a smirk. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Severus glared at him. "It's been a while since I've had a lover."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"You're not a virgin though."</p>
<p>"Of course not. I've had dalliances."</p>
<p>"Dalliances! What are you 100! Do people still call them that?"</p>
<p>"As I was saying. I've had…"</p>
<p>"They're called one-offs."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"When was the last time you dated?" Severus averted his eyes. "I see."</p>
<p>"Forget it."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, really. Dating is complicated. Time consuming. Disappointing. I don't date either."</p>
<p>"You're lying."</p>
<p>"Hand on heart."</p>
<p>"You're such a flirt. People all but throw themselves at you wherever we go."</p>
<p>"I don't deny my charm…."</p>
<p>"Such ego."</p>
<p>"But I don't date. I'm busy with school, work, dealing with Mother, the ceremonies and parties. I don't have time to date."</p>
<p>"You've spent time with me. You came here with me."</p>
<p>"You asked."</p>
<p>"And others haven't?"</p>
<p>"You didn't just try to fuck me from the start."</p>
<p>"Oh." Severus looked surprised.</p>
<p>"It's nice having an actual conversation. We talk about the news, books we've read, music we like, idiots we've known. We go to galleries and museums. Dinner out on the town. Picnics in the woods. We feed the ducks. Row in the Serpentine. Chew gum because it's fun."</p>
<p>"I'm still not convinced that gum is fun."</p>
<p>"You still tried it for me."</p>
<p>"You asked."</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> asked. So what are we? You're not seeing anyone else?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"And you don't want me to see anyone else?"</p>
<p>"Correct."</p>
<p>"And you want us to have sex?" Severus nodded. "Then we're together."</p>
<p>"Together."</p>
<p>"Boyfriend, partner, significant other."</p>
<p>"If you wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>"It so happens that I don't mind, sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Between Freedom and Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Underage sex and abuse mentioned.</p>
<p>Title is inspired by the quote: "The choice for mankind lies between freedom and happiness and for the great bulk of mankind, happiness is better." George Orwell, 1984</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 7: Between Freedom and Happiness</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Sev?"</p>
<p>"Isaiah?"</p>
<p>"You said to ring you in your last email. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure."</p>
<p>"You don't know why you asked me to ring you?"</p>
<p>"I hear a lot of noise in the background. Where are you?"</p>
<p>"Paddington Station."</p>
<p>"What are you doing there?"</p>
<p>"I had to stop by Uni to make a payment for next term."</p>
<p>"You took the rail to Bristol and back? Why not send a check in the post and save yourself the five hour round trip?" There was a pause. "Do you know Isambard Brunel?"</p>
<p>"Um yes. He designed Hungerford Bridge. Why are you bringing him up?"</p>
<p>"There is a life size statue of him between Platforms 8 and 9 at Paddington. I'll meet you there in half an hour."</p>
<p>"You live an hour outside the city. Are you going to fly here?"</p>
<p>"Something like that. Please say you'll be there."</p>
<p>"Brunel, half an hour."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sev, you came!" Isaiah leapt from the bench and was pulled into a hug by Severus.</p>
<p>"I said I would." They held each other for a minute before Severus composed himself. "Sorry about that. I'm usually more together than that."</p>
<p>"I don't mind." They sat on the bench in silence. "So, why did you want me to ring you? You could have just told me to come over."</p>
<p>"I thought neutral ground would be best."</p>
<p>"You seem distressed."</p>
<p>"Are you going somewhere?" Severus asked suddenly, pointing to the black duffel bag tucked next to Isaiah.</p>
<p>"No. Why did you ask me to call you?"</p>
<p>Severus took a deep breath. "I went by your house." He looked over at Isaiah quickly and noted that his expression hardened. When moments passed without a reply he continued. "I wanted to surprise you."</p>
<p>"That was very sweet of you. I'm sorry we missed each other." The words were strained.</p>
<p>"You don't live there." Again, no reply. "I knocked on the door and asked for you. I got quite the tale from the man who answered."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you did." Isaiah refused to look at him.</p>
<p>"He said Nia stole money from people in the neighborhood and ran without paying rent. He didn't know who you were. Said he wasn't aware that she had any children."</p>
<p>"What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"Where do you live? What happened to your mother? Why didn't the landlord know about you?"</p>
<p>"I'm staying in Surrey until term starts up again." His tone was forced.</p>
<p>"Surrey? Since when?"</p>
<p>Isaiah sighed loudly. "On and off since May."</p>
<p>"May?" Severus replaced. "It's August. Why didn't you tell me you moved? Where's Nia?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure where Mother is."</p>
<p>"What do you mean? When was the last time you saw her?"</p>
<p>"Sometime in April."</p>
<p>"April, Izzy! Where are you staying now? Who are you staying with?"</p>
<p>"I'm renting a bed at a hostel," he whispered, almost in shame.</p>
<p>"A hostel?"</p>
<p>Isaiah's voice was stronger. "It's in a nice area. By the Polesden Lacey estate in Dorking. Place looks out of a fairy tale, hatch roof and everything. Quiet peaceful. You'd like it, if it weren't for all the visitors."</p>
<p>"Why are you living in a hostel? What happened to your Mother? Did she leave you? Why aren't you staying with Joanna? She's your sister. Or Ben or Linda?"</p>
<p>"Mother. I'm actually not sure where she is. And Joanna wouldn't let me in."</p>
<p>"I am getting confused. Can you please start at the beginning?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story. A really long story."</p>
<p>"I have time."</p>
<p>Isaiah sighed in defeat. "The house you went to in Brixton isn't ours as you found out." He looked straight ahead. His voice monotone. "About ten years ago Mother met a woman named Jean at some party, she was always going to parties. Anyway, Jean got her into all the occult stuff. Jean's husband is a Priest. She went head first into all of it. Disappeared a lot to spend time with them and learn. Even went to the Caribbean for a bit. We moved into the house in Brixton with Jean and her family seven years ago. It's divided so we had our own flat. The followers and gatherings came next. Once that was going for a bit, the shop was opened. Supposedly it was to be run by all three of them. I used to see them all the time when I was younger then less and less as the years went on. I'm not exactly sure what actually happened but all of a sudden after the New Year everything was in shambles. I think they took off with all the money. Mother lost everything."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything? It's been months, we've seen each other, written, called, we went on holiday recently."</p>
<p>"It wasn't your problem."</p>
<p>Severus huffed in exasperation. "What happened to your mother after they ran?"</p>
<p>"Apparently the business was only under Mother's name, and with the money gone she couldn't pay the employees and had to close it. The flat came next."</p>
<p>"So the house didn't belong to the Priest or Jean?"</p>
<p>"Nope. We got evicted. We didn't know that they stopped paying the rent since we paid them our rent thinking the house was their. Mother tried to get a hold of them with no luck. The landlord wanted us out, so out we went. It's not like she had the money for the back rent anyway."</p>
<p>"When did all this happen?"</p>
<p>"March."</p>
<p>"Where were you living between March and May?"</p>
<p>"We moved in with Isis. Until I had to leave."</p>
<p>"Isn't that the attendant that hates you?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"What about Cara? She at least likes you."</p>
<p>"She wouldn't have taken me in after Isis. And she has three kids at home, it's a tight fit already. Isis lived alone, her kids are grown and moved out years ago. Plus she worships the ground Mother walks on. We didn't have anywhere else to go at the time. The entire community had turned their backs on us. Thanks to Jean and her husband scamming the lot of them out of a load of money and blaming Mother."</p>
<p>"What about your sister?"</p>
<p>"She's not really my sister actually. Joanna's dad and Mother have been on and off for years. We don't really get along."</p>
<p>"More drama then."</p>
<p>"I tried her first, after I left Isis. I rang her, she didn't answer. I went to her place anyway. She's living with someone in Covent Garden. She wouldn't even let me in the flat. Closed the door in my face."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"She likes Isis. Took her side. We had an argument the day I left. Isis and I. You saw what she's like last year. A bloody harpy. I tried. I really did. I was good for weeks on end. Kept my mouth shut, followed all her rules, did chores, even followed her ridiculous curfew. It all blew up that day."</p>
<p>"What was the row about?"</p>
<p>Isaiah closed his eyes. "She came onto me."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Mother had been gone for a week or so, probably looking for her next boyfriend. It has been just the two of us. I was reading in the sitting room, working on an assignment for Uni, and she was fluttering about cleaning. Next thing I know she's on top of me. I pushed her off. She kept trying to grab my cock. I know better than to put my hands on a woman even if it's to shove her away. I was trying really hard not to touch her but she wouldn't let up. It turned into a shouting match. A nosy neighbor threatened to call the cops."</p>
<p>"Were they called?"</p>
<p>"No, thank goodness. I locked myself in my room and grabbed all my stuff. Not that there is much. We had to get rid of a lot when we got evicted. Everything I own is in this bag. I don't like leaving it at the hostel." He kicked the duffel bag. "It took a lot more shouting for me to finally get out of the flat. I legged it. Well, you can't run with a black duffel in a shady neighborhood, so I walked as fast as I could without looking like I'd nicked something. After about a mile I rang Joanna."</p>
<p>"Why didn't she help you? She might not be your real sister but you've known each other for years."</p>
<p>"By the time I got to her place, Isis had already rang her about our fight. I kept trying to interrupt her rant but she wouldn't shut up. She went on and on about how I was disrespectful and how Isis has been nothing but kind, how I was out of line. I gathered that Isis didn't tell her the real reason about our fall out and I'm relieved she didn't make it seem like I tried to sexually assault her because I'm sure Joanna would have slapped me and then called the cops."</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>"What could I do? I let her shout at me. When she ran out of steam I told her that I wouldn't bother her again and left. I tried Ben and Linda but their line was disconnected. They moved to Portsmouth after the New Year and I didn't want to make that trip in case the same thing happened. I wandered around for a while. Ended up here. Walked around the station. Freaked out. Sat for a while. Stopped freaking out and followed some backpackers to the hostel in Surrey. Been there on and off since whenever I'm not with you."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what to say."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this before but my dog's dinner isn't yours."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you stay with me? Or get your own place?"</p>
<p>"I can't get a place on my own. Not a legal one anyway."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"My age."</p>
<p>"How old are you?</p>
<p>Isaiah took a deep breath. "Eighteen." He paused shortly. "As of two weeks ago."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" he yelled.</p>
<p>"Shhhh, lower your voice. It's bad enough telling you my problems in public without you drawing even more attention."</p>
<p>"You're a child!" Severus hissed.</p>
<p>"For fuck sake Severus. I'm of age."</p>
<p>"Barely!"</p>
<p>"I haven't been a child for years. You don't go through what I did without growing up quickly."</p>
<p>"I thought this was your last year of University. I was hoping you were at least twenty."</p>
<p>"I finished high school as soon as I could then started Uni when I was fifteen."</p>
<p>"Fifteen at University? What else haven't you told me?"</p>
<p>"I've done things. Things I'm not exactly proud of, to survive."</p>
<p>"God, I'm old enough to be your father."</p>
<p>"I don't care. What does our age difference matter."</p>
<p>"Are you going to try to get a hold of your Mother?" Severus tried to change the subject.</p>
<p>"No. She pushes me aside when she gets a new boyfriend. Plus she wouldn't give up Isis for me."</p>
<p>"You're her son. I'd hope she would pick you over an overzealous follower or lover."</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged and looked away. "She wouldn't. Never has."</p>
<p>"What…"</p>
<p>"I thought about calling one of my co-workers. That wasn't a lie by the way. I do work at an accountants office, it's just a turf accountant."</p>
<p>"You're a bookie?"</p>
<p>"I don't deal with bets. Regardless, the place is legal. You've seen it. I didn't introduce you to anyone because the owner's grandson used to go to my high school. That's how I got the job. It's who you know in this world, right. Anyway, I thought about calling his son, who pretty much runs the place, or his grandson, Alex. We were sorta friends in school. Sat together during lunch. Nothing major. We've only shared one class 10th year which is how we met. But then I didn't want them to know, you know. I would have to explain why I needed a place to crash for a bit. And when someone opens up their home to you, it's really hard to lie. I mean, I wouldn't have told them everything, but even a little bit is enough. I hate the looks. The looks of pity. I was already the skint kid in our school, everyone knew that I didn't come from money. It's hard enough dealing with little rich pompous assholes without them finding out I'm homeless as well through the alumni gossip."</p>
<p>"What have you done? The bad things you mentioned."</p>
<p>Isaiah's voice got even lower. "Anything, everything. I've stolen, bartered, flogged things."</p>
<p>"Drugs?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm terrified of them."</p>
<p>Severus looked relieved. Then tensed before asking "Sex?"</p>
<p>He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He stared at his hands. "I was a bright kid. Top marks. My English teacher in seventh form had a nephew or something that went to a boarding school in Bristol. They liked to scout talent, basically glorified tax breaks. You also get a tuition discount for recruiting. She got me an application. I forged Mother's signature. I stole money to get to the interview and entrance exam. I pulled a blinder. I thought I was free."</p>
<p>"Free?"</p>
<p>"Mother is not an easy person to live with. There were a lot of rules. Clean up after yourself, always say please and thank you, be quiet at all times, don't walk, talk or breathe loudly, don't eat in front of her, don't look her in the eye, permission must be given to sleep, shower, eat, drink and even use the toilet. There are more. Too many rules to list at the moment. Mother. Moselantja. My personal scaly skinned, sharp tooth, yellow eyed monster. Like the story. Though, I didn't rip her apart and burn the pieces, I am free now."</p>
<p>"She limited your bathroom use? She starved you? Abused you?" Severus asked, horrified.</p>
<p>"She decided what I needed. Even taking a piss. I learned to hold it."</p>
<p>"I always wondered why you never used the facilities as often as I do. You're like a camel. We could spend the entire day together and you never excused yourself. Or why you always waited for me to take a bite before eating your own food."</p>
<p>Isaiah nodded. "It's a habit, even when not around Mother. Better for me if I didn't forget."</p>
<p>"So you went away to a boarding school?"</p>
<p>"Yes, at least that first year. I got a scholarship and was given a grant for room and board for my eighth year."</p>
<p>"But not the rest?"</p>
<p>"No, I had to figure out how to pay for it all."</p>
<p>"How did you manage?"</p>
<p>"Like I said. I stole and bartered."</p>
<p>"Sex?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"How? I can't imagine how you would..."</p>
<p>"A classmate's father. We met on Parent's Day. I was on clean up duty. He was looking for his kid. Next thing you know, we're in the broom closet. He gave me money before leaving. I didn't ask for it. I was still high from the orgasm when he ran out. It clicked then. It was a doddle. The school fee was by year not class, so I took the fast track to finish. I was clever enough to make it happen."</p>
<p>"How old were you when you first…"</p>
<p>"Thirteen."</p>
<p>"That's disgusting."</p>
<p>Isaiah snapped his head up and glared. "Fuck you," he hissed. Then grabbed his bag and walked away. He didn't make it far. "Let go," he snarled at Severus who had grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>"No, don't go."</p>
<p>He angrily whispered, aware that they were in public. "I don't need your self righteous judgement. Or do I need to remind you that I was seventeen when we met. You might not have known my age but you knew I was young. That didn't stop you from letting me cum down your throat," his voice was hard.</p>
<p>Severus let him go like his hand was burned. "I…." Isaiah started walking away again. "Come home with me."</p>
<p>"What?" he whipped around startled.</p>
<p>"You're right. I shouldn't judge you. I'm not a saint either. I've done worse."</p>
<p>"What's worse than whoring yourself out to pay for school?" Isaiah walked closer, they were very close now.</p>
<p>Severus looked around and closed the distance between them. "I've killed," he whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Isaiah stumbled back a bit in shock but recovered quickly. "No shit?" Severus nodded and looked resigned as if waiting for judgement. "Did you enjoy it?" he leaned forward in interest.</p>
<p>"Only with those that deserved it?" Severus replied honestly.</p>
<p>"Who deserved it?"</p>
<p>"Rapist, abusers."</p>
<p>They stared at each other without blinking. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll go home with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Transcendent Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from the line "For effective magic is transcendent nature" by George Eliot, Middlemarch.</p>
<p>Chapter inspired by the quote "I'll remember you, your smile and your lie" by Randolph Randy Camp, 29 Dimes: A Love Story.</p>
<p>Isaiah's poetic discourse is inspired by Frank Lima's "summer (a love poem)" written in 1969.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 8: Transcendent Nature</strong>
</p>
<p>The hour long trip to Severus' house was made in silence. When they arrived, Severus showed Isaiah to the guest room.</p>
<p>"You can stay here for as long as you need."</p>
<p>"I go back to school in a couple weeks. I planned on moving into student housing. That's what I was paying for earlier today."</p>
<p>"Yes, well." Severus left him to unpack.</p>
<p>When he ventured out half an hour later, he found Severus in the sitting room nursing a drink.</p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me stay."</p>
<p>"Does anyone else know?"</p>
<p>"About the fact that I used to be a prostitute?"</p>
<p>Severus glared at him. "Yes."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You have an actual job. I don't understand."</p>
<p>"It's minimum wage. And I've only had it for two years. I needed something legal on my CV. You need experience to get a job, which is daft because you can't get one without one. It did cut back on my other activities when I got it but there is no comparing the money. I don't actually want to sell my body for the rest of my life. What was my other option? Stealing? I would rather it."</p>
<p>"What are your future plans?"</p>
<p>"Finish school. And if things don't work out between us, then I'm back at it until I can get a better job."</p>
<p>"You haven't been…"</p>
<p>"No, not since we started sleeping together this summer. Figured you were the monogamous type. I didn't want to seem like I was going behind your back."</p>
<p>"And if we broke up…"</p>
<p>"I already have an established client base and I'd rather not start over. I've left it for a while to see where this is going. But if not, then I will go back. I don't want to graduate with a shitload of loans due. I graduate next summer. I'll either go on to a Master program or get a regular day job. Go on the straight and narrow."</p>
<p>"How many...never mind."</p>
<p>"How many people have I entertained you mean?" Severus nodded. "About three hundred."</p>
<p>"That seems low, if you've been doing this for five years."</p>
<p>"A lot of repeats. More than half of the tally is from when I first started. I also don't count the ones that just liked to watch me touch myself."</p>
<p>"All men?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, women are just as perverted!" He laughed. "A lot of husbands are not satisfying their wives."</p>
<p>"You're bi?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Straight for hire. I don't mind the female form but it doesn't get me off."</p>
<p>"Then how do you…"</p>
<p>"Fuck them? I'm a teenager. Toast can get me hard. I also have an active imagination and can act well if I say so myself. It's a lie that men can't fake it."</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware that a man could in fact fake an orgasm."</p>
<p>"Of course, especially when the other person is having one. People are selfish. As long as they think you got off, they don't look for evidence."</p>
<p>"Have you ever faked it with me?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You could be lying."</p>
<p>"Yes I could, but at this point, I don't see why I should bother."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"How many people have you killed?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"I told you how many I've fucked for a price. Your turn. How many people have you killed? When was the first one? How did it happen?"</p>
<p>"I was sixteen. I've lost count. I got into the wrong crowd at school. You had to prove your worth by doing something extreme."</p>
<p>"So you ganked some asshole? Was this group a bunch of mercenaries or was it just you?"</p>
<p>"Just me. The rest, well, some of them were just as bad if not worse than the people I've killed."</p>
<p>"Then why did you join them?"</p>
<p>"I had nowhere else to go."</p>
<p>"That I understand."</p>
<p>"Yes, we have that in common. Uncaring parents, shitty childhoods, questionable life choices."</p>
<p>"How did you get out?"</p>
<p>"Why do you think I did?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're a teacher now. You have this place. You're pretty normal. I would know, I can spot the bad ones easily, part of the trade."</p>
<p>Severus laughed cynically. "You would. And you are right. I got out."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"The leader of the group was killed, no one took over. I was free."</p>
<p>"That's a load of shit."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Gangs don't just fall apart because the leader kicks it. The second rises to command. Or there is internal fighting for the position. Either way, an entire group doesn't stop existing because one person dies."</p>
<p>"Pardon me, I keep forgetting you have street smarts."</p>
<p>"If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, just don't treat me like an idiot. I'm not one of your students."</p>
<p>"I am not able to tell you everything. But you are correct. I had help, a rival group, if you will, their leader helped me avoid incarceration when everything fell apart. There are members out there still walking free, still doing the same things as before but they have money to pay for their freedom. I did not."</p>
<p>"Wait, is this the favor the headmaster of your school did?" Severus just looked at him. "It would make sense, you said he did you a favor and so you teach at his school. Like penance."</p>
<p>"You are exceptionally observant."</p>
<p>"Am I right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The Headmaster has many connections."</p>
<p>"How did you meet him though? Seeing as he was the leader of the other gang?"</p>
<p>"He was my headmaster when I attended school."</p>
<p>"You teach at the same boarding school you went to as a kid? The same one you attended when you first killed someone? Did he know then? I'm assuming there were other students involved. Skulls and Bones Societies always have roots in posh schools."</p>
<p>"He suspected."</p>
<p>"Wow. And you've been on the up and up since then?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"How long has it been then?"</p>
<p>"Sixteen years."</p>
<p>"Bloody hell. Aren't you an inspiration!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, you were into some crazy shit as a kid but got out. It's inspiring."</p>
<p>"You know, I can help you. You won't have to go back to…"</p>
<p>"Soliciting?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I have a bit saved up. I can pay for your schooling."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I don't like owning anyone. It's bad enough that you're letting me stay. I'll earn my keep. I'll cook, clean, and garden. Whatever. I can also pay you the rent I was paying at the hostel."</p>
<p>"Don't be absurd. You're not paying me rent. And I am quite capable of cooking and cleaning for myself."</p>
<p>They stayed in silence for several minutes. Then Isaiah dropped to the floor on his hands and knees and crawled towards Severus. He stopped in front of his chair and started rubbing his legs and thighs, inching his way but was stopped roughly.</p>
<p>"Let me," he purred and resumed moving his hands to undo Severus' trouser button.</p>
<p>Severus jumped up, letting go of his drink which fell to the floor, glass breaking, auburn liquid splash across the carpet. "No," he snarled as he pushed Isaiah away. "I'm not one of your customers. Get up!" Isaiah jumped up and moved back but was grabbed by the shirt suddenly. "I'm not letting you stay here in exchange for sex. Don't you dare think that!" He'd never seen Severus so angry.</p>
<p>Isaiah twisted his wrist and got out of the hold. "What else do I have to offer? Why else would you let a homeless whore stay in your house?" he yelled.</p>
<p>Severus stumbled back as if struck. "Izzy…" his voice was strangled. He let out a loud sigh. "I love you."</p>
<p>"What?!" Isaiah blinked furiously as if trying to get his brain to register his words.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Oh," he sat on the couch gobsmacked.</p>
<p>"It doesn't make sense. We don't see each other often enough, and we obviously don't know each other well as proven by tonight, but I feel this pull towards you. Always have. I love the you that I've gotten to know and I'm sure I'll love the you that you'll show me without the lies and half truths."</p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>"You don't have to say it back. I already know I'm a fool for falling for someone so young."</p>
<p>"No, it's not that. I just…" his voice trailed off, small, unsure, almost scared.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what love is."</p>
<p>"Then let me teach you." Severus sat next to him and held his hand.</p>
<p>Isaiah stared at their joined hands for several minutes. Without looking away from them he spoke. "I don't know what to offer you besides my body. I'm so fucked up."</p>
<p>"What do you think you can give me then? Besides your body? I'll take it. I'm a greedy man. It doesn't matter what it is. As long as you only offer it to me."</p>
<p>"I don't have anything."</p>
<p>"That's not true." More silence.</p>
<p>"If you want me, really want me." Severus nodded. "Then I guess, aside from the pleasure of my hands and lips," he paused to kiss Severus softly on the lips. "I offer you my vociferous sanity. My plutonian past. The brilliant pain of a fustian future full of dreams." Severus smiled widely at that. "I offer you me, at this moment, however I may be."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been a couple of days since the big L word was tossed about and the couple settled into a routine. Severus woke up one Saturday morning to Isaiah plating a massive breakfast.</p>
<p>"I've told you, you don't have to cook."</p>
<p>"I know, Sev. I like cooking for you. You can do the washing up."</p>
<p>They ate in silence until Isaiah spoke up.</p>
<p>"Now that I'm technically staying here for a bit…."</p>
<p>"You can live here."</p>
<p>"Yes, well."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I interrupted. You were saying?"</p>
<p>"I have a question."</p>
<p>"Sure," Severus was curious now.</p>
<p>"What's up with the medieval lab in your cellar? It looks like something that the Weyward Sisters would have."</p>
<p>Severus choked on his toast. "What!?"</p>
<p>"You know, from Macbeth. '<em>In the caldron boil and bake, eye of newt and toe of frog, wood of bat and tongue of dog, adder's…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Fork and blind-worm's sting,</em>' yes - I know the play. How did you get down there?" Severus asked, surprised.</p>
<p>"Uh, the door." Here Isaiah twisted around in his chair and pointed to the door. "It's right there."</p>
<p>"You…" Severus just looked between him and the door.</p>
<p>"Sev?"</p>
<p>"You can see the door?"</p>
<p>"Well yeah, it's right there. I didn't touch anything, I swear. I was just getting the lay of the land while waiting for the bread to bake earlier. I'd never been down there in all the time I've been over. I'm sorry if I overstepped…"</p>
<p>"No, it's not that. You can really see the door? And you opened it? Went downstairs?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Isaiah said the word slowly in three syllables. "What's going on? You're weirding me out more than the pickled eyeballs you have down there."</p>
<p>"It's just, I can't believe this. You...Izzy…"</p>
<p>"Did I just break you?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You're not saying complete sentences. And stop looking at me like you've never seen me before. Just tell me what you're thinking."</p>
<p>"I will. Just, please, don't overreact. Stay calm. For me."</p>
<p>"Me? You're telling me not to freak out? This has to be a big deal? We've been to animal sacrifices together, and you've met Mother. What could possibly top that?"</p>
<p>"I'm a Wizard."</p>
<p>"Say what now?"</p>
<p>"I'm a…"</p>
<p>"I heard you the first time."</p>
<p>"I thought you might need to hear it again."</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged and went back to his food. "I'm been told worse."</p>
<p>"I believe that."</p>
<p>"So, you think you're a wizard?"</p>
<p>"I don't think. I know."</p>
<p>"Right. Sorry. And that," Isaiah points to the cellar door, "is your wizardly lair?"</p>
<p>"Potions lab, actually."</p>
<p>"Potions lab," he repeated with a nod. "Alright, then," and he picked up the newspaper that was laying on the side of the breakfast dishes and calmly started reading the headlines while chewing.</p>
<p>"Izzy?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" he looked up.</p>
<p>"You don't have any questions?"</p>
<p>"Not at the moment, no."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"You seem to want to keep it a secret. That's okay. You are entitled to your privacy."</p>
<p>"You don't seem shocked."</p>
<p>"It shouldn't be surprising that you're into the occult considering how and where we met. Though, I haven't seen anyone use actual cauldrons in their craft before. Then again, the things I do know are African based. Is it a wiccan thing?"</p>
<p>"My Potion's lab has nothing to do with the occult."</p>
<p>At that he put down the paper. "They are not religious articles?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Interesting," he mumbled to himself. "Then, if I had to guess, based on the ingredients I recognized, it's some sort of homeopathy laboratory. I always thought you were too scientifically minded to believe in natural remedies."</p>
<p>"Izzy, I'm being serious. I am a Wizard."</p>
<p>"Of course you are."</p>
<p>"I don't think you believe me. Look, promise you'll keep all this a secret. I can get in trouble for showing you."</p>
<p>"I'll take it to the grave," Isaiah said indulgently.</p>
<p>Then Severus pulled out a long wooden stick from his sleeve and with a wave the dirty pans on the hob made their way to the sink and started washing themselves.</p>
<p>"Shut up!"</p>
<p>"Do you believe me now?"</p>
<p>"I believed you before. But you didn't say you could do actual magic! What's with the stick?"</p>
<p>"This is my wand. And what do you mean by <em>actual magic? </em>Have you seen it before?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I've just never met anyone else who could do it too, it comes in handy not getting caught by coppers. I don't use it often, didn't want to get caught and cut open by the government trying to figure out what kind of mutant I was," and with a wave of his hand the tea cozy turned into a kitten which Isaiah picked up and started petting.</p>
<p>"You're a Wizard!"</p>
<p>"Really? Cool."</p>
<p>"I thought maybe you were a Squib since you could see the door and didn't feel any magic coming from you."</p>
<p>"What the hell's a squib? Sounds rude."</p>
<p>"A non-magical person born from magical parents."</p>
<p>"Why do you think I have magical parents? Mother can't do stuff like this."</p>
<p>"You look nothing like her. I long suspected that she's not your biological mother, but I didn't want to offend you or pry. I can't believe you have magic."</p>
<p>"I thought it was more like a mutation, like X-Men."</p>
<p>"You're not a mutant."</p>
<p>"Too bad."</p>
<p>"You're eighteen."</p>
<p>"Sev, are we back to that again? I thought you were getting over my age."</p>
<p>"No, I mean yes I'm over it. I meant, you're eighteen, you should have gone to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"It's a school for magic."</p>
<p>"No shit."</p>
<p>"I wonder why you didn't get an invitation when you were eleven?"</p>
<p>"Wait, did you go there? Is that where you teach?" Severus nodded. "So you don't teach chemistry then?"</p>
<p>"No, I teach Potions."</p>
<p>"That explains the cellar."</p>
<p>"I don't understand why you didn't attend?"</p>
<p>"Why would I? I didn't know it existed in order to apply?"</p>
<p>"One does not apply. There is a magical artifact that writes out the names of magical children in the country. You should have received an acceptance letter when you were eleven."</p>
<p>"Nope, no letter. It would have been nice to know I wasn't the only one though. But now here you are."</p>
<p>"I don't understand," Severus murmured.</p>
<p>"You're not wrong by the way."</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Nia isn't my biological mother."</p>
<p>"You're adopted?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>"Fostered?"</p>
<p>"More like foundling."</p>
<p>"I need you to start from the beginning. Anytime I learn more about you, you never start from the beginning."</p>
<p>"It's now your turn not to freak out. This stays between us."</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Weeping Tears of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1: Warning: Child/infant death mentioned.</p>
<p>2: Chapter title is inspired by the Freyja, who is the Norse goddesses of love, beauty, fertility, battle, and death. Her husband, Odur, the symbol of the summer sun, would often go on long journeys. In Viking culture, being well traveled was very important, and those who had traveled many places were held in high regard. It was a way to gain wisdom from the world, which was a paramount goal for all. Despite this, Freya would lament the absence of her husband, for she loved him so deeply. She would sometimes wander the world, searching for Odur when he was gone too long from her. The tears she cried turned to gold when they fell upon the ground.</p>
<p>3: The children's rhyme that Isaiah sings is my modified compilation of several children's game rhymes in Volume 2 of "The Traditional Games of England, Scotland and Ireland" collected and annotated by Alice Bertha Gomme, 1898.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 9: Weeping Tears of Gold</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Warning: Child/infant death mentioned.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Isaiah placed the kitten down on the floor and rose from the table and proceeded to make more tea.</p>
<p>"Mother used to have a younger sister." He sighed heavily. "Cindy. She was the troublemaker. Ran around with boys. Partying. Drinking. Doing drugs. Up the duff when she was sixteen. She had a little boy. She tried to be a good mother but the drugs always came first. Accidental overdose. He was found crying over her body trying to wake her up. He was seven. Things got better when child services found his grandmother, Cindy and Nia's mother that is, Thea. But fate struck again. Thea got cancer. She died. Leaving the little boy alone two years later. He spent a couple of months in foster care before they tracked down the next relative. His aunt had been living abroad for a bit but had recently moved back. She graciously took her nephew in. Aunt Nia. Mother."</p>
<p>Severus was silent, watching as the pain etched into Isaiah's beautiful face. Though, he wasn't looking at him but watching the kitten chase it's own tail.</p>
<p>"So she's your Aunt?"</p>
<p>"I'm not related to her at all." Isaiah poured them fresh cups of tea. "When I was six, Cindy tried to get sober. And she was for a bit. But then when my seventh birthday came around she got really sad. I didn't understand at the time but later, years later, during many quiet, sleepless nights, I realized that her drug-induced rants were really a confession."</p>
<p>"What did she confess to?"</p>
<p>"Killing me."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Not me exactly. She killed Isaiah."</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>"She was so young you see, when she had Isaiah…."</p>
<p>"Izzy, what…," Severus clung to his tea mug like a lifeline. He was so confused.</p>
<p>"She ran away from home; didn't like all the rules. She wanted freedom. Thea looked for her of course, but couldn't find her. The police didn't care. Like me, Cindy knew that people would pay for anything. Of course there are consequences. She quickly became pregnant. I'm lucky in that sense, that I wasn't born a woman. I doubt that I would keep it if I were in her place." He sat down at the table again. "By some miracle she had the baby and they both survived, even while living rough at times. They managed for a while. But she couldn't take the crying. He cried, and cried, and she couldn't get any rest. She was so tired. She wanted it to be quiet for a little while so she could sleep."</p>
<p>"Izzy, I don't..." Severus' voice was strained.</p>
<p>"She took him out. It wasn't far from where they were living, but far enough that she couldn't hear him. She could finally get some sleep."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, please no," Severus whispered.</p>
<p>"She went back for him the next day. At least she thought it was the next day. He was quiet. He was still." Severus inhaled sharply. "It was dark, it was cold. She wandered around for hours trying to warm him up. Then she heard an explosion and a cry. She followed the sounds. I'm not sure where she found me."</p>
<p>"Oh god!"</p>
<p>"The warm baby had a cold mommy. The cold baby had a warm mommy. It made sense to make them match." The kitten had made its way back, he picked it up and rocked it like a baby. "She sang herself to sleep that last time." He stroked the kittens ears gently. "Afterward, I had trouble sleeping for weeks. Her voice wouldn't leave me. I'd close my eyes and see her. Rocking a pillow back and forth. Crying. Singing. Sleeping. Except she wouldn't wake up. I tried to wake her up." In a hauntingly beautiful voice he sang while looking at the kitten. It was an old children's rhyme. "<em>When I was a naughty girl, a naughty girl, a naughty girl, a-this a-way went I; When I had a baby, a baby, a baby, a-this a-way went I. How happy was I. How happy was I."</em></p>
<p>'No, no, no," kept repeating a horrified Severus.</p>
<p>"<em>When the baby cried, a-this a-away went I; When the baby died, a-this a-way went I. How sorry was I. How sorry was I. When the baby died." </em>He finished the song and kissed the kitten on its head. They both watched as it turned back into a tea cozy while still in Isaiah's arms.</p>
<p>Severus looked like he would be sick. "She...she took you...she replaced…" he couldn't get the words out..</p>
<p>"She couldn't take the memories on his birthday. Tried to silence the screams of her crying baby. All she wanted was to sleep. She did in the end." He put the tea cozy on the table but kept petting it softly as it was still a kitten. "Sometimes…" he paused, moved his hand away, picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea, "sometimes I feel like an impostor. Like it's someone else's life I'm living." He turned to look out the little window over the sink, the sun bleached curtains swaying gently with the passing morning breeze. "Isaiah had a mother who tragically overdosed, a loving grandmother that died of cancer, a psychotic aunt who starved him." He closed his eyes. "All I have is the harrowing life of someone that I'll never meet."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a strained week after Isaiah's revelation. Not much was said as Isaiah was working twelve hours a day at the bookie. The few hours they had free were spent cuddling on the couch while reading. Severus didn't want to push and Isaiah was more interested in the children's magical books that Severus had than rehashing his horrible life. He liked <em>The Tale of The Three Brothers </em>the best. All Severus could think about was how he wished he could make things better. Help him somehow.</p>
<p>"Unless there is a potion that tells me who I really am, I don't see how you can help."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You were talking out loud again. You said you wished you could help. So do you?"</p>
<p>"Do I what?"</p>
<p>"Have a potion that could tell me who I really am?"</p>
<p>"No…," Isaiah nodded and went back to his reading. He didn't even look disappointed. "But, the goblins do."</p>
<p>Isaiah's head snapped up. "Goblins?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Goblins are real?" He put down his book.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Tell me everything!"</p>
<p>"We have our own bank in the magical world, it's called Gringotts and it's run by goblins. Not very friendly beings but they have great business minds. They are humanoid, so we can speak to them unlike many other magical beings. Since they run our bank, they have ways to identify customers using blood for things like inheritances. There is a fee for the test, like everything else offered by the bank, but the results cannot be refuted, and the Ministry for Magic accepts them without contest."</p>
<p>"Why can't you do the blood test?"</p>
<p>"I don't have the recipe. It's highly regulated, a goblin secret, plus all blood magic is illegal. The goblins are allowed to practice darker branches of magic because they have their own government and their nation has several accords with ours. Treaties signed after many rebellions."</p>
<p>"You need to lend me a history book next. Alright, where's the closest branch? And how much is the test?"</p>
<p>"Near Leicester Square and last I checked, it was around 100G for the test."</p>
<p>"What's a galleon?"</p>
<p>"Our currency."</p>
<p>"So it is an entire different world. Currency, banks, governments, schools."</p>
<p>"That is correct. I have a guide somewhere that explains the basics of it all. I give it to the few muggleborns that are sorted into Slytherin."</p>
<p>"Muggleborn? How are they sorted? Slytherin?"</p>
<p>"It will cover all that, let me go look for it."</p>
<p>"Can't you wave your magic stick and summon it?"</p>
<p>Severus looked surprised. "I have to remember that I can do magic in your presence. It's going to take time to get used to. Accio Student Guide." With that a bound stack of papers flew in his direction from the staircase about a minute later. He grabbed them from the air before they could smack into him and passed them to Isaiah.</p>
<p>"You wrote this!" Isaiah exclaimed looking at the author of the booklet. He read the title. "<em>So You Know You're Magical!" </em>and skimmed the table of content that had a stirring cauldron picture and looked like the one Severus had in his cellar. "<em>Statute of Secrecy, Ministry for Magic, Gringotts, Underage Magic, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead, International Confederation of Wizards, Quidditch. </em>If I didn't know you so well, I would have thought you were taking the piss." He flipped to the correct section and started reading. After a few minutes he looked up. "This is quite useful for a child, or a parent being thrown into the deep end of a new world."</p>
<p>"Quite, it took a bit to get that together as I grew up knowing about magic. It was difficult to know what to explain while not overwhelming an eleven year old."</p>
<p>"Great job."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Back to the beginning. The closest branch is in London. And according to this," he waived the guide, "a 100G is £500. That is almost six weeks of my room this term. That's too rich for my blood, literally."</p>
<p>"I'll pay for it."</p>
<p>"No, I don't take charity."</p>
<p>"You could have a vault in the bank and can pay me back."</p>
<p>"I could also have nothing and owe you."</p>
<p>"Izzy," Severus sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, "please, let me." They held each other for several minutes.</p>
<p>"I'll pay you back as soon as I can," he mumbled into Severus' chest.</p>
<p>"Of course," Severus replied but not meaning it.</p>
<p>"With interest."</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel better."</p>
<p>Isaiah sat back up. "I'll check what time the earliest train is in the morning. I'm glad I have the day off." He got up but Severus pulled him back down.</p>
<p>"I can apparate both of us, we don't need the train."</p>
<p>"What's…" he started to ask but then grabbed the guide and flipped to the dictionary he had noted earlier. His finger traced the words as he read to himself then looked up. "No shit. Teleportation. I thought I was special."</p>
<p>"You can apparate?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I've been doing it since I was a kid. Got me away from angry husbands in a jiffy."</p>
<p>"Children cannot apparate, it takes a lot of magic and skill."</p>
<p>"Guess I am special then." He shrugged and proceeded to recount the first time he was swept by the wind onto the roof of his school when he was six whilst running from school yard bullies. He tried it on purpose later on and it worked. "I told Gran about it and she said to keep it quiet. That people would try to do bad things to me because of my gift. She then came home one day with a Black Cat Bone and showed me how to sew this," he then untucked his shirt and on the inner seam by the tag he showed Severus a marking. "It's to keep me safe. I place it on everything I own." The symbol looked like a capital Y but with a middle line extending up to the same level as the other two lines. It was like a stick figure with its arms raised up.</p>
<p>"That's a rune. Algiz, it's for protection." Severus said, surprised.</p>
<p>"She said it would be my guardian. It would shield me and ward off evil. It would keep my gift safe."</p>
<p>"What's a black cat bone?"</p>
<p>"It's an actual blackened bone from a cat. In many cultures black cats are a symbol of good luck. There's a whole hoodoo ritual on how it's retrieved. I think the one she gave me might have been from a chicken now that I think about it. It's a lucky charm. It is said to provide good luck, protection and even invisibility."</p>
<p>"Sounds similar to the Hand of Glory."</p>
<p>"That's real too I guess."</p>
<p>"It is. What happened to it?"</p>
<p>"I carried it around in a pouch until she got really sick. Gran then hired a tribal tattoo artist. Not sure how she met the woman. But she was the great-great something of a Fulbe Pastoralist, a tribe in Northern Africa. They have a tradition of blue face tattoos to identify clans. The cat bone was turned to ash and mixed with blue ink. It's a tradition in many cultures to reopen existing scars to form raised ones and that's what she told her to do. I used to have a scar shaped like lighting just off center here," he pointed to his forehead. "It hurt like the dickens even with pain medication. It took several weeks for it to heal but when it did, the scar was gone. Then she died. I think she was waiting for that, she didn't want to leave me unprotected."</p>
<p>"That is extraordinary. You absorbed the magic of the black cat bone. That and the runes must be why you didn't get your letter, you're invisible to magic. I didn't think about the fact that I didn't feel anything coming from you even when I watched you transfigure the tea cozy into…"</p>
<p>"A black cat. I like them the best. Reminds me of the last gift my Gran gave me."</p>
<p>"It's astounding. You definitely have magic. I wonder where you came from?"</p>
<p>"We have to get to the bank to find out. So, this teleportation thing, kids don't go around popping in and out of places?"</p>
<p>"No, again, it takes a lot of magic and concentration. Plus you need a license."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"It's like driving."</p>
<p>"I guess I can see that. It was easier to learn though. Just think about a place and off you go. No bloody traffic laws to memorize."</p>
<p>"You keep surprising me. It's not that easy; trained people can still leave body parts behind."</p>
<p>"That sounds horrible and has never happened to me. So you want to teleport us to Leicester Square? At," he looked at the clock over the fireplace, "one o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday? People will notice. It is tourist season."</p>
<p>Severus smiled. "No, we're going to Diagon Alley, it's completely magical."</p>
<p>"Will the bank still be open?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they don't observe British commerce laws."</p>
<p>"Alright. Lead the way, Professor Marvel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Safest Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from the quote "No thief, however skillful, can rob one of knowledge, and that is why knowledge is the best and safest treasure to acquire" by L. Frank Baum, The Lost Princess of Oz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 10: Safest Treasure</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel like Dorothy," exclaimed Isaiah as they stepped into the brick entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron. "Please tell me you guys don't have flying monkeys." He looked at Severus from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"No, no flying monkeys. We do have hippogriffs, thestrals, dragons, and they all fly."</p>
<p>"I really need to read the rest of your books," replied Isaiah as they walked down the street. His eyes were roaming from building to building. He saw shops selling robes, telescopes and other strange silver instruments. Windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. "It feels like stepping into the dark ages."</p>
<p>"We are very old fashioned in comparison to the muggle world. Magic can do so much that few feel that changes are needed."</p>
<p>"That makes sense but it's also stupid. What happens when the rest of the world develops technology that can see past whatever enchantments hide all this?" he waived his hand around. "You're screwed. Evolve or die. That's life."</p>
<p>"You're so morbid."</p>
<p>"I don't have a good reason not to be."</p>
<p>Severus nodded and didn't say anything else as they walked to the bank.</p>
<p>Gringott was a tall imposing multi-storied marble building partway down the alley. They walked up the white steps that lead to a set of burnished bronze doors. Goblin guards in scarlet and gold flanked the entrance. They stepped in and were led into a small hall with another set of doors but these were silver. Engraved on said doors was a warning in the form of a poem. Isaiah paused to read it then turned to Severus.</p>
<p>"<em>Not that my Verse wou'd blemish all the Fair; But yet, if some be Bad, 'tis Wisdom to beware; And better shun the Bait, than struggle in the Snare. Thus have you shunn'd, and shun the married State, Trusting as little as you can to Fate.</em> I love poems full of warnings. Are there others?"</p>
<p>"Not that I am aware of. What was that?"</p>
<p>"John Driden, <em>To My Honor'd Kinsman"</em></p>
<p>"Quite apt."</p>
<p>"I'm a bleeding intellectual, I am."</p>
<p>"And then you say things like that."</p>
<p>They laughed and then waited in silence until they were called. Once they told the teller what was needed, they paid, got a receipt and were pointed towards a door on the other side of the grand floor. There they waited some more but this time, no one else was around. They waited in anticipatory and tense silence. Finally, after fifteen minutes, several short corridors, and another snappy goblin, a needle and a tiny vial was all that stood between Isaiah and his true identity. Severus had taken several steps back to give him privacy.</p>
<p>Isaiah took a deep breath, pricked his finger and placed three drops of blood into the small bottle. He corked it and shook it until the potion color changed from a watery blue to an emerald green that matched his eyes. He looked back at Severus who nodded. He turned back to the table and tipped the content of the vial unto the blank parchment that was pushed forward by the attending goblin. The paper quickly absorbed the liquid like a sponge. The parchment turned black and a beautiful white calligraphy script began to appear.</p>
<p>Isaiah's eyes hungrily took in the words. His voice did not match the tears running down his face as he addressed the goblin. "Sir, would you please tell me how I can get access to the accounts noted on this?" He turned the parchment towards the goblin but never let it go, his grip almost wrinkling it.</p>
<p>The Goblin read the name and vault numbers on the parchment and his eyes widened. His head snapped up to look at the young man in front of him. He stared for a bit too long to be polite even for goblins before he regained his composure. "Yes, Mr Potter. I'll send a message to your family's account manager. Please wait for him in the corridor."</p>
<p>"Potter?!"</p>
<p>Isaiah turned back towards Severus but his eyes were on the sheet. "This says I was born Harry James Potter on July 31st 1980 to James and Lily Potter nee Evans. It says that they died on Halloween 1981. I can't believe I'm actually seventeen. At least I know my name now." He looked up from the paper to see Severus' shocked face.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter?" his voice was strangled.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He was getting worried now. "Do you know the name? Did you know my parents?"</p>
<p>"I need a drink," he replied before fainting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Isaiah took another shot of whiskey. "I think wizards are morons."</p>
<p>"Well, you're not wrong," replied Severus.</p>
<p>They were sharing a bottle of Bell's and getting thoroughly pissed. It had been a really long afternoon at the bank. After which required an impromptu stop at the neared off-license.</p>
<p>"I mean, they didn't even check to see if that was really me. We weren't even the same age. I guess it makes sense that an addict's baby would be smaller, but still. And how the fuck did anyone figure that a baby killed a big bad Dark Lord and then died from the exertion. What kind of nonsense is that? I mean, I'm not sure if my namesake was magical but he wasn't even there for the big kaboom, you know! Didn't they check him?"</p>
<p>"Albus and his goddamn prophecy!" Severus shouted as he slammed his glass down on the table.</p>
<p>"The what now?"</p>
<p>And so Severus did a bang up job explaining in slurred words all about Trelawny's fated words. His role in telling the Dark Lord. How Albus declared to the world what happened in Godric's Hollow. How the three Potters were legendary heroes. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Saved Us All. The Boy Who Vanquished the Dark Lord.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell. I'm dead in both worlds."</p>
<p>"I went to your funeral."</p>
<p>"Now look who's being morbid."</p>
<p>"Lily was my first friend."</p>
<p>"This just keeps getting better and better."</p>
<p>Isaiah was nursing a steaming cup of black coffee when Severus entered the kitchen the next morning.</p>
<p>"How are you not hugging a toilet bowl?"</p>
<p>"Potions."</p>
<p>"Of course. I guess there is one for everything."</p>
<p>"I can't believe you let me drink an entire bottle of whiskey."</p>
<p>"Not all of it. I had a couple shots. You got all maudlin and loose lipped. I learned a lot from you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Why? It probably would have taken ages for me to get any of that out of you. So now I know you loved my mother, hated my father, were a Death Eater turned spy because some Oracle of Delphi shit went down about me and the bloke you worshiped. I'm not upset with you. We all have a past."</p>
<p>"That's quite a summary."</p>
<p>"Hey! Is that why you never take your shirt off unless we're in the dark. Show me your arm!"</p>
<p>"You never brought up my quirk before."</p>
<p>"I've been exposed to a lot of peculiar sexual preferences. Keeping your shirt on does not even make the top ten. At least you don't take your socks off last, that's a turn off."</p>
<p>Severus sighed deeply but rolled up his sleeve and showed him the Dark Mark. "Happy?" he snapped.</p>
<p>"Why is it so faded?" he grabbed his arm to look at it closer. "The books I skimmed through last night after you passed out say it was a black snake, not a grey outline."</p>
<p>"It was black when He was alive. It was the first sign that something happened when I woke up on November 1st to this."</p>
<p>"So he's dead? Really dead, not like some nefarious spirit wandering the world plotting revenge."</p>
<p>"Yes, there is no magic left in the mark. The outline is there as proof that we were all his, but it's basically a muggle tattoo now. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I'm not dead and everyone thinks so. What's to say he's not also alive somewhere."</p>
<p>"His body was found. The Unspeakables confirmed his identity. They destroyed it. Better than bury it and provide a pilgrimage site to his loyal followers. His corpse could have been used for a lot of dark rituals so it was a good decision all round."</p>
<p>"But they didn't confirm the identity of the baby they found. I'm offended. I guess I get that, better to make sure your enemy is dead than your ally."</p>
<p>"What will you do now?" Severus grabbed some coffee and sat at the table.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You have a fortune in the bank. You can go to the Ministry and reclaim your identity."</p>
<p>"The money will help with school. But I have access to it without dealing with the Ministry. I can stop doing shit under the table. I don't know about becoming Harry Potter officially or publicly."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Everyone would lose their fucking minds. I don't need all that attention or pressure. Especially not with the life I've had. A whore does not make a great hero."</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't want to be Isaiah anymore."</p>
<p>"That was when I didn't have anything. Now, I think that I can be Isaiah. Let Harry Potter rest in peace with his family. I can honor both the Potters and the real Isaiah by living my own life, free, and hopefully happy and healthy."</p>
<p>"You have a godfather."</p>
<p>"Really?!"</p>
<p>"Sirius Black. I hate him too. He teaches at Hogwarts as well. He's basically your only magical family."</p>
<p>"I have a non-magical family?"</p>
<p>"Lily had an older sister. Horrible and jealous as a girl, I doubt she grew out of that."</p>
<p>"I don't know, Sev. It's not like I can go and make Harry Potter disappear again if I don't like how the world treats him after crawling out of a grave. What if they think I'm the second coming of Christ or some crap? Resurrected savior. Ugh."</p>
<p>"Sirius can tell you about your parents."</p>
<p>"You can tell me about my parents."</p>
<p>"I hated your father."</p>
<p>"So? Tell me about him and this godfather I seem to have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Goodness and Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is inspired by the quote "But I don't want comfort. I want God, I want poetry, I want real danger, I want freedom, I want goodness. I want sin." Aldous Huxley, Brave New World</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 11: Goodness and Sin</strong>
</p>
<p>"You've been staring at the same page for ten minutes."</p>
<p>Isaiah looked up from <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. </em>"I was just thinking."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Can I try removing your mark?"</p>
<p>Severus dropped the Potions journal he was reading. "What?"</p>
<p>"It says here that Riddle was a parselmouth and that's how he placed the mark."</p>
<p>"Yes.</p>
<p>"I'm a parselmouth."</p>
<p>"You can talk to snakes?"</p>
<p>"Sure. They make great spies and lookouts."</p>
<p>"You have pet snakes?"</p>
<p>"No, friends. I met one at the London zoo during a school trip when I was eleven. Brazilian boa constrictor named Dwight. Real nice. I got him out and one of his kids wanted to come with me. I named him Bob. He lives in the sewers and pops up once in a while to say hi. That's how I met the others. They help me out and I get them food. Win, win."</p>
<p>"You run a snake mob."</p>
<p>"I guess. Anyway, can I try?"</p>
<p>"You don't know any parselmagic."</p>
<p>"So? I can do my type of magic, no foolish wand waving and silly Latin incantations. Give me your arm. It won't hurt to try."</p>
<p>Severus relented and watched as Isaiah cradled his arm in his hands. His thumbs caressed the faded mark. He stared at it for a minute and then hissed at it. The sound startled Severus. It had been years since he heard that language. He was so caught up in memories of the Dark Lord that he missed what happened. When he looked down his arm was bare.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!"</p>
<p>"I got you to curse! This was definitely worth it."</p>
<p>"You…." he didn't continue.</p>
<p>Isaiah kissed his bare forearm. "All gone."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were walking around Diagon Alley during the last weekend in August while eating Pumpkin flavored ice cream, at least Isaiah was, when Severus stopped walking abruptly.</p>
<p>"James Potter is your father," he whispered dazed.</p>
<p>Isaiah looked at him confused then looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Yes, we learned that last week," he whispered back.</p>
<p>"You don't look like him. You do have green eyes like Lily but you don't look like either of them."</p>
<p>Isaiah wiggled the fingers of his free hand and all of sudden the other alley patrons avoided the pair.</p>
<p>"But I do. I could pass off as James' brother. I've seen the pictures in all those history books. Even as a baby I looked like him. Still do. Except for my green eyes."</p>
<p>"You don't."</p>
<p>"Sev, I can tell what I look like. I see my reflection in the mirror."</p>
<p>"I don't see his face when I see you."</p>
<p>"Alright. Describe James." And Severus did. "Now describe me."</p>
<p>Severus did, he was shocked that he was describing the same person. "How is that possible?"</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged, then tapped his forehead. "Magic."</p>
<p>Severus looked to where he pointed and his eyes widened. "You're invisible in plain sight."</p>
<p>"Handy that. It would be hard to blend in otherwise. Imagine all the stares I would get if people noticed a James Potter look alike walking down Diagon Alley."</p>
<p>"I can't believe I didn't notice before."</p>
<p>"Oh that's probably the black bones fault. Though, I've figured out how to hide from people." He started walking again, disrupting the notice-me-not he had created, and Severus moved to keep up.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I can hide from others. It can make it that after a while I could get anyone to forget about me. Mother was a nightmare as you know. At first it was an accident, getting her to forget about me from time to time. But then I got sick of her starving me. I don't like taking people's free will from them but I had to do something about the beatings."</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>"A spell. When she gets annoying I say a phrase and she completes it. It redirects her attention. It took a while to get it right. Working in her shop randomly came in handy. Not everything in those books work but a lot does. It's why I like learning about it and decided to study religion at Uni."</p>
<p>"You cast a spell on a muggle? It's against the law."</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged. "I didn't know about that then. I was thirteen and desperate."</p>
<p>"What's the phrase?"</p>
<p>"It won't work with you."</p>
<p>"I wasn't planning on using it. In fact, I never want to see her again."</p>
<p>"<em>May you be shown kindness and be granted peace</em>."</p>
<p>"Why that?"</p>
<p>"It's a tradition for a child to ask their parents for a blessing. It had to be something that I could say in the presence of others without drawing attention. I just say it like she's the child since no one else would dare to say it to her."</p>
<p>"You are quite resourceful."</p>
<p>"I had to be."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you run away? Use your magic to help you?"</p>
<p>Isaiah tossed his empty cup and spoon then pulled Severus to the side of the street away from passersby. Again, he made it so they wouldn't be overheard. "She was all I had. I got used to it. After a while I didn't know any difference. She would give me things when I first started living with her, after a beating, clothes, toys, books. Like an apology. Then she would get angry and take them away. Reward. Punishment. The cycle was normal. Stockholm syndrome I guess. She stopped hitting me when I hit puberty but she still withheld things, food, clothes, affection. Something shattered inside me after I found out my scholarship was limited to my first year. I finally had an out and that was failing. All I wanted was for her to love me. It got too much."</p>
<p>"How did you cope?"</p>
<p>"The phrase. I could get her to lay off me. Then I learned that if I made eye contact I could get her to do things."</p>
<p>"Wandless imperious?!"</p>
<p>Isaiah shrugged. "No clue. I got her to give me money for our bills. She was shit with money. Not that it helped, we still got evicted. I desperately wanted her to leave me alone. And she did. She slowly started to forget about me. It was fine at first. After my scholarship ended I decided to move back into the house in Brixton to save money. I didn't want to have to work more to pay for boarding. To move back, I needed her to remember me again so she wouldn't freak out if she saw me. I lived like a ghost until I graduated. I sealed my room with magic, popping in and out to use it to sleep and shower. Showing my face only when I absolutely needed to. I left the room more and more after I graduated and when Ben and Linda moved in. By then, it was only verbal abuse so I didn't have to hide. And even then it was only when we were alone. Never with witnesses. The spell reigns her in. Stops her from lashing out. When we left to live with Isis, I removed myself from everyone's memory in the neighborhood. I didn't want her mess to follow me."</p>
<p>"You can modify memories on a grand scale?"</p>
<p>"It's all about intent, anything is possible."</p>
<p>"How did you balance it all? School, earning money?"</p>
<p>"I only needed to earn enough money to pay for school. I used the money I could get from Mother, when she was around, to pay for our rent, utilities, food, you know the necessities. It wasn't stealing. She was supposed to take care of us, of me. I was looking out for her just as much. She would have spent it all on clothes, shoes, cigarettes, and booze otherwise."</p>
<p>"I'm not accusing you."</p>
<p>"I made it work. I borrowed books from the library to save on buying them. I will forever be grateful to my magic as it protected me from getting arrested or caught with people. It took a bit, but eventually I got paid what I wanted and worked less. By the time I finished high school and started working at the betting shop, I only had a couple of clients a month and mostly on select weekends. I continued to stay in the house in Brixton to save money. Why give up a free place to live? I didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus I was underage until recently."</p>
<p>"And your involvement with the communities?"</p>
<p>"It was like a giant experiment. Watching her enthrall all those unfortunate people, like those psychic hotlines that everyone knows is a scam. I watched and learned. She taught me how to manipulate, lie, flirt, things that have come in handy. I learned how to recognize lonely, desperate people." I stare at him wondering if I was a target. A victim. He continues after a slight pause. "She knows how to talk, soothe worries, make promises and they feel indebted. They promise favors just to continue being in her presence. I learned from the real Moselantja. How to get what I want. How to hide my own scales and yellow eyes."</p>
<p>"But I've seen you help."</p>
<p>"I stepped in as much as I could, giving actual homeopathic remedies to people, giving them common sense advice. But at the end of the day, they chose to believe her. It's like watching a car crash at times, horrible but you can't take your eyes off."</p>
<p>"If you think it's all a con, why study religion at Bristol?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to find others like me. The more I was exposed to the higher the chance that I would find someone like me. We met. Look where that led me," he gestures to the alley, "it worked as I hoped. Also, I don't think religion is a con, people are. Mother is like the devil in the Christian mythos. A beauty that leads you down the wrong path. The thing is, she buys into it as well. Believes everything she told them. At least she didn't sell them lies. If I can't go on the straight and narrow, I can go into the cult business. I can use what I'm studying to create my own religion. Get a bunch of followers to worship me and give me all their money. I can smile and make promises that I may never fulfill."</p>
<p>"Do you think you'll ever see her again?"</p>
<p>"Not if I can help it. I haven't seen her for months. Soon she'll forget all about me. Like a faint memory you can't grasp no matter how much you try. All thanks to my magic. It has granted me peace."</p>
<p>"Where did you meet those people? I can't imagine you taking them back to your room in Brixton?"</p>
<p>"At school, cafes, bars. We'd go to parks, in their cars, their homes, hotels. Depended on their kink. I'm sure I would have been arrested if it weren't for my magic and the spying snakes."</p>
<p>"Why limit yourself with it? You seem to be able to do anything with magic."</p>
<p>"Well, I can't make food, that was disappointing to learn. But I could make clothes last longer and also change them so I never needed a lot. That's handy in the winter. Mostly, I didn't want to jinx it. What if I was caught? There are cameras in so many places. I rather struggle than risk my freedom. I didn't know there were others. I can use magic freely now."</p>
<p>"You would have made a great Slytherin."</p>
<p>"You would have given me detention for life."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I would have tried to seduce you."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You're fit. Your voice is liquid sex. I could not imagine going through puberty, having to sit in your class, listen to your voice without being constantly hard."</p>
<p>"You're delusional."</p>
<p>"No, I'm illusional!" he said with a laugh and pushed away from the wall. He started walking down the street again with the flow of the crowd ending the privacy charm. "Get it, because no one can see me!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I got that."</p>
<p>"I like being a mirage."</p>
<p>"You're an oasis."</p>
<p>Isaiah stopped walking this time which caused some grumbling in the crowded street. He turned towards Severus and snogged him right in front of the Magical Menagerie. "You're so sweet to me," he said when he pulled back.</p>
<p>"I'm never going to live this down," Severus replied but his words didn't have any bite.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Severus looked around and with his chin pointed out the gawkers. "Old students, current students. This will spread like wildfire."</p>
<p>"Sorry," but he really wasn't. "Does this mean I can hold your hand in public here."</p>
<p>"If you must."</p>
<p>"And people won't freak out that we're both men."</p>
<p>"No, they'll freak out because it's me, the dungeon bat of Slytherin."</p>
<p>"Cool," he kissed Severus quickly and intertwined their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Single Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from the quote "A single rose can be my garden, a single friend, my world" by Leo Buscaglia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 12: A Single Rose</strong>
</p>
<p>An hour later, while Severus was busy at the apothecary as Isaiah bailed not wanting to stare at pickled anything any longer, he was wandering the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. He was reaching up for a book about runes when someone walked into him. A mass of bushy brown hair hurried to apologize.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going," she said and proceeded to drop to her knees to pick up all the books she had spilled.</p>
<p>Isaiah waved his hands and all the books neatly stacked themselves in his outstretched hand. "That's alright. Here you go." He tried to give her the pile but she stood there open mouthed.</p>
<p>The girl gasped. Wide brown eye stared in surprised. "You didn't use a wand!"</p>
<p>"I don't have one, so there isn't one for me to use."</p>
<p>"What happened to it? Oh, sorry that was incredibly rude. I know someone whose wand was snapped and he doesn't like to talk about it. Brings up bad memories. And here I am asking you such a personal question."</p>
<p>He laughed. "I never had one to begin with."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really. Now Miss, would you like your books back?" He looked at the titles. "What so special about newts that other salamanders were bundled over in the popularity contest?"</p>
<p>"What?" she was confused.</p>
<p>He tapped the title of the top book before handing them over. "Newts. They all say newts. I myself like olms better, or sirens if we're on the topics of salamanders."</p>
<p>It was her turn to laugh. "Not newts, NEWTs."</p>
<p>"Repeating the same word does not a definition or clarification make when they sound the same."</p>
<p>"I meant that these books are not about the animal but the exams." At the blank look he gave her, she went on. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test."</p>
<p>"That's a silly name for an exam."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, I've learned that the wizarding sense of naming things is vastly different than in the muggle world."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm learning that."</p>
<p>"You must not have attended Hogwarts if you didn't recognize what NEWTs were."</p>
<p>"Nope, no fancy magic school for me."</p>
<p>"But you're a wizard."</p>
<p>"I was," he paused, "tutored in an exclusive foreign community."</p>
<p>"Oh, I've never met a witch or a wizard that didn't attend a magical school."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "What year are you in then?"</p>
<p>"Seventh. It's my last."</p>
<p>"And your last year is spent being nastily exhausted by exams?" He made a face. "Sounds fun."</p>
<p>"I need to do well to get a job at the Ministry. It will be worth it."</p>
<p>"Of course, Miss. Say, have you taken runes?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, it's one of the NEWTs I'm taking."</p>
<p>"Great, which one of these," he pointed to the bookshelf, "is a good guide for beginners."</p>
<p>"<em>Spellman's Syllabary</em> was the assigned text when I started taking it as an elective. It contains information on runes, their meaning and is a great guide for translations into modern English."</p>
<p>"Great. I'll get that. Do you need help getting the rest of your school books?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm done, I was headed to the till when I ran into you."</p>
<p>"Lead the way then. I'm all done as well."</p>
<p>They paid for their items in silence and left the shop.</p>
<p>"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She offered her hand.</p>
<p>He took it and they shook. "<em>How say you? My prisoner? Or my guest? by your dread 'Verily', One of them you shall be.</em>"</p>
<p>"You know <em>A Winter's Tale</em>?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, Ms Granger. My name is Isaiah Santos, it's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>"Just Hermione, please."</p>
<p>"Isaiah then." She smiled at him a bit shyly. "So, what's Hogwarts like?"</p>
<p>Hermione launched into quite a tale to rival <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>. He got the impression that she didn't have many friends as she only named people she studied with at the library. Probably other outcasts. She was just winding down from a tirade about her Potions class when Isaiah noticed Severus approaching.</p>
<p>"The Slytherins get away with sabotaging our potions. I can't tell you how many times poor Neville's cauldron melted or exploded, but they never have points taken or detentions assigned. I understand that it is a dangerous class so he has to be very strict but sometimes it feels like he hates anyone who isn't in his house."</p>
<p>"That sucks. He sounds like a right tosser." Isaiah said this and smirked over Hermione's shoulder where Severus was standing, glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Professor Snape is brilliant, really he is. The youngest Potions Master in the country, but I wish he was a bit more fair."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" replied a cold voice from behind her.</p>
<p>Hermione whirl around and paled suddenly when she saw who it was. "Professor Snape! Sir, I….I."</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger?"</p>
<p>"Don't get shirty. She wasn't being disrespectful." Isaiah was giving Severus his best 'I'm disappointed in you' look.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I'm going to be in detention for the rest of my life," she fretted to herself.</p>
<p>"What do you do to those poor students? I'm so glad I never had you as a teacher."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, we've previously established that point."</p>
<p>Isaiah smiled, walked over to the man and kissed his temple, a bonus of his recent growth spurt. He was taller now and loved it. "Don't pout, Sev. And don't get mad at Hermione. It's all my fault."</p>
<p>Hermione's eye would have fallen out of their sockets if they could. There she was watching a stranger kiss her mean Potions professor in a manner that was clearly intimate.</p>
<p>"I'm not surprised. You are a troublemaker. While I could not say the same for Miss Granger in the six years I've taught her."</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said quietly out, face flushing.</p>
<p>Severus hurrumped and Isaiah wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hermione was telling me all about Hogwarts. It's interesting to hear about it from a student's perspective."</p>
<p>"You know I attended the school as well," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"That was like a million years ago," he teased and winked at Hermione. "Plus I got to hear all about what my boyfriend is like as a teacher. I thought you would be as soft as a kitten but she says you have claws."</p>
<p>"I refused to be compared to a cat."</p>
<p>"Baby snake then, what are they called?" he looked at Hermione who actually answered.</p>
<p>"Hatchling, or neonate."</p>
<p>Isaiah nodded and Severus glared at her. "Hey now, no glaring at my new friend." Hermione beamed but shot Severus a worried look.</p>
<p>"Of course you would like her," he huffed.</p>
<p>"Do you have an email account? You know, in case I have questions about that book you recommended," Isaiah asked Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh no, electronics don't work in the castle," she said, her forehead creased.</p>
<p>Isaiah turned to Severus. "How do you email me then?"</p>
<p>"I leave the grounds, obviously. Faculty privileges."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"You can send me an owl," she offered.</p>
<p>Isaiah raised his eyebrow at that. "An owl?"</p>
<p>Severus answered. "Magical messenger bird, they carry our post."</p>
<p>"That's so weird. I thought they were just exotic pets everyone wanted. I don't have an owl and I don't see where I would keep one while at Uni."</p>
<p>"Oh you're a university student! How exciting! Where do you go? What are you studying?"</p>
<p>"I'm studying Theology and Sociology at the University of Bristol. I have a more functional interest in religion."</p>
<p>"How so?" she asked, quite interested.</p>
<p>"Belief systems encourage social order and stability in ways that cannot be rationalized by existence of non-rational accounts can then be explained by the benefits they offer to society. Religion serves many purposes, like providing answers to spiritual mysteries, emotional comfort, as well as creating a place for social interactions and social control. That is what I am interested in. The opportunities it creates, the formation of groups, the support, the networking and how it all stems from a common belief."</p>
<p>"In that case, anything can be a religion. Like having magic."</p>
<p>Isaiah smiled. "That is correct." They were interrupted by an approaching older couple.</p>
<p>"Hermione, sweetie, are you done?"</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad!"</p>
<p>"Are you going to introduce us?" her mother asked.</p>
<p>Isaiah let go of Severus.</p>
<p>"This is my Potions Professor, Severus Snape and…." she wasn't sure how to continue.</p>
<p>"My partner, Isaiah Santos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger. Your daughter is my best student and the top of her year."</p>
<p>Hermione blushed, her parents beamed with pride and Isaiah gave him an approving nod. Isaiah stepped in to rescue Severus. "It was very nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione, we'll keep in touch. I'll send word with Severus."</p>
<p>"I can't believe how terrified she was of you, poor girl," Isaiah noted as they walked away from the Grangers.</p>
<p>"I terrify everyone."</p>
<p>"Not me!"</p>
<p>"You're not everyone."</p>
<p>"Aw, aren't you sweet. Where to next?"</p>
<p>"I have to drop off some last minute documents at Hogwarts. I'll floo over to Hogsmeade from the Leaky Cauldron. Would you like to accompany me?"</p>
<p>"How long will it take?"</p>
<p>"Less than half an hour."</p>
<p>"No thanks then, I'll get started on this runes book that Hermione recommended. I'll wait for you in the pub."</p>
<p>"Very well. Don't get into any trouble."</p>
<p>"Me? I'm a saint. Now you on the other hand," he let the tease hang. "Don't make me wait long, go on."</p>
<p>Severus did as he was told and disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace. Isaiah found an empty table, ordered a drink and promptly started reading his book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Declarations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 13: Declarations</strong>
</p><p>-ISAIAH POV-</p><p>I was finishing the introduction to Spellman's Syllabary when I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look up expectantly at the intruder who was leaning too far over, almost casting a shadow over my book.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I ask, my voice not betraying how annoyed I feel.</p><p>"Why yes, beautiful," stated the icy grey eyed teenager. "I was wondering if I could share your table?" I raise a perfectly sculpted brow at the request. The bloke answered the unspoken question. "The place is filling up, you see," he gestured to the room, "and you seemed the friendliest. So? Do you mind?"</p><p>I've gotten used to being chatted up by men and women so I can see it a mile away. I wasn't going to take up whatever this one was working himself up to ask, but that didn't mean I couldn't mess with him. "Of course, go right ahead," I reply with my best knicker-wetting smile. He grins like a shark. I know the type. Always gets their way. But I ignore him as soon as he sits with his drink and turn back to my book. I'm no longer reading, just letting his eyes slowly trace the words on the page I had just finished while waiting for the next interruption. I count the seconds. One Piccadilly. Two Piccadilly. Three Piccadilly. Four Picca...</p><p>"I haven't seen you around before."</p><p>The bloke made it three and a half seconds. No patience. What a pity. I reply, eyes still on the page. "You know the entire population of Britain?" I get a laugh in response. It was too loud. He liked to draw attention to himself.</p><p>"I'm very friendly. I like to get to know new people."</p><p>"I'm sure you are." Three seconds this time.</p><p>"You're interested in runes? I'm taking it at Hogwarts, NEWT level. I've been doing quite well. Need any help?"</p><p>"Thank you but that's not necessary. I already have assistance in the wings waiting should I require it." Two seconds.</p><p>"You can never have enough help."</p><p>"Very true." One second.</p><p>"Why are you studying runes?"</p><p>"New hobby."</p><p>"You need something more exciting. Like Quidditch or broom racing."</p><p>"I'll give this a try for a bit."</p><p>"Do you fly?" He's a bad listener.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"WHAT! It's the best. I can teach you. I am actually the seeker of the Slytherin team at Hogwarts. It'll be a piece of cake."</p><p>I spare a glance at the man. So this was the blond peacock Severus complained about.. "Do you enjoy playing?"</p><p>"Of course. The speed, death defying stunts, wind in my hair, what's not to love."</p><p>"So, what do you do? Besides picking academic hobbies?"</p><p>"I'm an accountant." One second.</p><p>"YOU'RE A SQUIB!" He shouts as if alerting the entire pub of an impending attack. What a tosser.</p><p>Every single eye turns in our direction. As if talking to a toddler, to him and the squib hating spectators, I reply slowly and calmly as I look up and glare at him. "No….but even if I was, it wouldn't be a problem. It's idiotic to be prejudice over something uncontrollable." The teenager reddens considerably. Very few look away but not in shame, more to regather his composure. I look back down at the book.</p><p>"My apologies for the outburst." I hum in response. "I don't hate Squibs, or Muggles." I don't believe him.</p><p>"Sure." Five seconds.</p><p>"Why are you an accountant if you're a wizard?"</p><p>"Why not? It's an honest job. They say numbers are universal. They're wrong, but the sentiment is nice."</p><p>"Right." He looks around, trying to come up with something else to say. "Umm, what year did you graduate?"</p><p>"Hogwarts? I didn't attend." And before he asks I offer a reason. "I," and this has me smirking thinking of what I had told Hermione earlier," was tutored in the ways of magic."</p><p>"Really!" There is a gleam in his eye. Greed. "Not many families can afford private tutors." He's a terrible listener. I hum again and take the last sip of my coffee. "Can I get you a refill?" He hasn't touched his own drink, a butterbeer, having been playing with the label during the entire conversation.</p><p>"No thank you."</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>"I appreciate the generosity but no."</p><p>"How about dinner then?" He's flirting. Badly.</p><p>I finally close the book and look up. This makes him happy - my undivided attention. I smother that smile. "No thank you." He's surprised; not used to rejection.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't know you."</p><p>"Oh," he thinks for a couple seconds. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He offers his hand.</p><p>I take it and shake it. I have manners. "Isaiah, a pleasure, I'm sure." He ignores my sarcasm.</p><p>"So, dinner?"</p><p>"Still a no for me."</p><p>"But we made introductions."</p><p>"That wasn't the only reason."</p><p>"What other reason is there?" As if I need any.</p><p>"Why should I bother?" I challenge him. My question puzzles him.</p><p>"Well. You're good looking. I'm good looking. We'll have a great time. Dinner, drinks…"</p><p>I finish off his superficial offer. "Then back to your place?"</p><p>"It's an option."</p><p>"I'm sure it is to others, but I must decline." And before he can ask again why, I plow on. "I'm in a committed relationship."</p><p>"I'm better." He tells me obviously without thinking, at least I hope he's not.</p><p>I don't bother to reply to his brainless quip because I see Severus enter the dingy pub and call out to him. "There you are, sweetheart. I was wondering if you got strong armed into staying for tea." Severus takes a look at my companion and tenses slightly. He's only seen the back of his head but he recognizes one of his students immediately. I close the gap and just as Draco turns around to see who exactly I am talking to in such a warm and loving tone, I grab Severus' shirt and pull him into a kiss. In front of everyone. The room grows silent as the patrons notice us. I let the kiss linger a bit too long for propriety before stepping back and giving Severus a happy smile. A real smile. I take his hand and pull him towards the gaping platinum blond buffon. "Sweetheart, you know Draco Malfoy of course. He's been trying to convince me that flying is a better hobby than studying runes." I look at Draco, mischief gleaming in my eyes. "Mr Malfoy, I'm sure you're acquainted with my boyfriend, Severus, your Head of House."</p><p>"SNAPE! He can't be your boyfriend! You turned me down because of him? He's ancient?" He's being very loud, though it's not needed as every single person is silent watching us three like a daytime drama. I wonder which episode of Coronation Street this is.</p><p>Severus is furious and I can tell he's going to go off on the dim boy and deduct a thousand points, so I kiss him on his temple and pat his chest. He looks into my eyes, sees that I won't let insult lie, silently turns to Draco and watches me take him apart verbally.</p><p>I speak calmly yet firmly. "Mr Malfoy, I've known you for," I pause dramatically to check my watch, "fifteen minutes, and I must say that I am far from impressed. You're loud, rude, prejudiced, a horrible listener and extremely arrogant. No means no. Get that through your thick head. It doesn't mean you can continue harassing, hoping the other person acquiesces. Severus and I have been dating for almost a year. We are committed to each other. He, unlike you, is mature, well mannered, open minded, loving, nurturing, and absolutely the best person I've ever met. I will not have anyone speaking ill of such a wonderful man in my presence."</p><p>I leave him, all of them, stunned. I turn to Severus who is smiling at me. The gawkers cannot believe it. He raises our joined hands and kisses the back of mine.</p><p>"Thank you for defending me, love, though you shouldn't have." He turns to the kid. "Mr Malfoy, I expected better manners from you. I am extremely disappointed in your attitude to, not only a stranger, but to myself, as your professor and Head of House. Consider yourself lucky that the term has not started, for otherwise you would find yourself scrubbing cauldrons until graduation."</p><p>We make our way out, and because it's still silent as a tomb, and I like to dig in the knife further, I say to Severus in a whisper that clearly carries across the room, "Should I have mentioned how spectacular you are in bed?" Severus' hearty laughter and the responding scandalized indignant squawks behind us is music to my ears.</p><hr/><p>Back at Severus' house, cuddling on the couch once again, Severus broke the silence.</p><p>"I want you to stay."</p><p>"Sev…"</p><p>"I mean it. Stay here. You can pay rent if you must. But stay. You can get to classes easily enough with apparition."</p><p>"I don't want to be here without you."</p><p>"I'll come as often as I can."</p><p>"You'll still email me?"</p><p>"And call you. And send you owls."</p><p>"You can pass along my letters to Hermione."</p><p>"You're going to use me as your personal owl?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"We'll purchase an owl. I rather not be the go between."</p><p>"You're no fun."</p><p>"I'll make it up to you."</p><p>"Really? How?"</p><p>Severus pushed him back against the couch, straddled him and while rubbing against him started to kiss him. "Come on Izzy, touch me. It's been so long."</p><p>Isaiah swallowed. "You sure," he whispered.</p><p>"I need you. I want you."</p><p>"Fuck," he hissed as Severus started sucking and kissing his neck. "You've never taken the lead. What brought this on."</p><p>"I've missed you. I couldn't wait any more."</p><p>"I was giving you time to adjust to everything you've learned about me."</p><p>"I can adjust while you're inside me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Maynin Ahaydeh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is my own transliteration of the beginning of the Iliad, written in Ancient Greek. It means "Sing about the wrath".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>CHAPTER 14:</strong> <strong>Maynin Ahaydeh</strong></p><p>It was the last Saturday in September and Hogsmeade was crowded with students.</p><p>"Hey Doll!" Isaiah greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.</p><p>"I can't believe you came!" she hugged him back.</p><p>"We do have a date, and I am a man of my word."</p><p>"Don't let Professor Snape hear you say that."</p><p>Isaiah laughed. "Sev's a big teddy bear."</p><p>"I'm sure he is with you."</p><p>"Come on, lunch is on me. You can tell me all about your crazy revision schedule."</p><p>The pair walked into The Three Broomsticks and grabbed a table. They quickly ordered and were nursing bottles of butterbeer waiting for their meal to arrive.</p><p>"Did you get a chance to walk around yet?" she asked.</p><p>"No, I figured you'd give me the penny tour after we eat. You need fresh air after living in the library for the last month."</p><p>"It's my NEWT year…"</p><p>"I know, Doll, I know. You've gone on and on about them in all your letters. But you don't want to burn out so soon into the term. Isn't that the point of your schedule? Pacing?"</p><p>"I really want to do well."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do fine. You got Os in your OWLs. Pulled a blinder."</p><p>"Not in Defense. I'm the top student but that's because no one else got an O either."</p><p>"Ask the Professor for help then."</p><p>"Professor Lupin takes a lot of days off and Professor Black covers his classes. But he plays around more than anything."</p><p>"Right, the blokes that Sev wants to punch on the nose, right?"</p><p>"Their animosity is well known throughout the school."</p><p>"Must be if everyone can tell. They need to just have a go at each other one time, no holds, and then get over it. All that aggression and frustration can't be good for anyone. Well, unless it's in bed."</p><p>"Isaiah!" she exclaimed, scandalized.</p><p>"What! You know I'm sleeping with Sev."</p><p>She hissed. "I'm quite aware, I just don't want to think about it. But on the topic of Professor Snape, did you talk to him about how he treats everyone that isn't a Slytherin?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"It's been strange. Ever since the start of term, he's been fair. Deducting points and assigning detentions to his house. Well, mostly to Malfoy now that I think about it. Hmm, I wonder what he did to attract his wrath?" She looked pensive.</p><p>"Maybe he chatted him up?" Hermione made a face and he laughed at her. "You're such a virgin. It's nice." She glared. "I'm not making fun of you for it. It's a good thing that you didn't give it up to the first moron who looked your way. What was his name, Crumble?"</p><p>"Krum. Viktor Krum."</p><p>"Yeah, him. Big shot athlete."</p><p>"It was one date."</p><p>"Because you punched him on the nose for letting his hands wander."</p><p>"I was fourteen. Too young for any of that."</p><p>Isaiah hummed, his response was interrupted by the arrival of their lunch. "After this, we'll take a stroll while pointing out cute boys and then I'll buy you a ton of chocolate to mellow you out before meeting up with Sev."</p><p>"Chocolate?"</p><p>"Eating chocolate increases the levels of endorphins released into the brain, which work to lessen pain and decrease stress."</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"You did ask.</p><p>"It's strange…"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"I'm used to being the smart one in every group."</p><p>"You are smart."</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>"Yes, and you don't have to dumb down or explain things to me. Vice versa. Bonus of having a smart friend. Cheer to swots!"</p><p>They ate while talking about her crazy color coded revision schedule. As planned, they walked through the town, arm and arm which of course caused many whispers. Isaiah walked Hermione back to the station where she would ride a carriage to the castle and sent her on her way with her weight in chocolate.</p><p>He didn't wait long for Severus to make his appearance.</p><p>"How was lunch with Ms Granger?" he asked, his lips pressed into a hard line.</p><p>"Are you jealous?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>"We're just friends."</p><p>"You constantly write to each other. She gets more owls from you than I do."</p><p>"You are jealous. Don't be. She doesn't have any friends and neither do I for that matter."</p><p>"I am your friend."</p><p>"You're my lover." Severus sighed. "You can always come home more often if you need reaffirmation."</p><p>"I'm busy with my duties. And it's a long way to apparate."</p><p>"I can pick you up and drop you off."</p><p>"You came here in one jump from London?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's over 500 miles."</p><p>"It's the first time I've tried crossing a border. Might try Dublin next, see how I do across water."</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>"You knew that already. Come on, I'll show you."</p><p>And with that he popped them to Severus' house.</p><hr/><p>After a couple of hours of bonding, Isaiah dragged Severus out to Maison Bertaux because he had a craving for chocolate eclairs and they were supposed to be the best in London. They were walking and eating, at least Isaiah was, Severus was doing a great job being a portable table holding his drink and napkins when they passed a group of protesters near St Anne's Gardens.</p><p>"I think it's ridiculous. Bible wielding buffoons."</p><p>"You have to say that, you're a homosexual," Severus replied.</p><p>"I'm as English as the next bloke but quoting the King James Bible is nonsense."</p><p>"I'm sure that statement is treason of some sort."</p><p>"King James had a long string of male lovers and kept knighting them."</p><p>"I am aware of Robert Carr and George Villier."</p><p>"Earl of this, and Duke of that. All for bending over."</p><p>"Isaiah!"</p><p>"What! It's true. It took seven years for the Bible translation to be complete. A task that was started a year after King James was crowned. In 1603, he's king, in 1604 he commissioned the translation and then in 1606 he met Robert Carr. And taught him Latin, and you know Bible verses are always a part of that. You have to learn to read Genesis and Leviticus. I mean, its nice that he wanted to broaden his lover's world with education but goodness, passages that claim that two men having sex is a sin is a turn off."</p><p>"That is not what the passage on Sodom and Gomorrah actually say."</p><p>"That's my point. Lot lives in a horrible place, where men bugger whoever they want without consent or repercussion. He is aware that it's a bad thing but still offers up his daughter to save his guests when his neighbors get randy."</p><p>"The guests were angels."</p><p>"So celestial beings can be protected from rape but not your own flesh and blood? The moral of that ridiculous story is that consent is important, not that two guys can't fuck. Rape is a sin, that's the message."</p><p>"You didn't have to take the pamphlet."</p><p>They both looked at the a leaflet denouncing Angela Eagle for being a lesbian.</p><p>"It makes no sense to hate her because she's a lesbian. Hate her for being part of the Labour Party, the supposed vote scandal in '92 because the Tory's can't lose without the other side cheating, or better yet, hate her because she wears hideous pant suits." Then he walked back to the man giving out the papers and shoved it back in his hands and proceeded to lecture him, "Jesus died preaching love thy neighbor, he wouldn't approve of you throwing stones at yours." He walked back to Severus who was watching.</p><p>"Feel better?"</p><p>"No, I need another eclair."</p><hr/><p>After a couple more eclairs and another round of sex, Isaiah apparated them near the gates of Hogwarts. Of course, it being a nice day out it seemed that the entire castle had stayed out in Hogsmeade and was as one returning for dinner. Their sudden appearance startled several students but once they saw that it was the dreaded Potions Master, they fled.</p><p>"I'm kind of impressed by how they scatter in your presence."</p><p>"Like vermin when the lights are turned on."</p><p>"You and your sunny disposition."</p><p>"Isaiah…"</p><p>"I'll stop. And I won't even grope you in front of them! Here, give these eclairs to Hermione." He gave Severus a pastry bag. The man scowled but took it.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."</p><p>Isaiah beamed at him. "I'll leave you to your duties then," then he whispered, "though, I wish I could sneak into the castle with you, I'll love to bend you over a desk." He winked at Severus' startled face which had the slightest blush and he disappeared.</p><p>"He's going to be the death of me." Severus mumbled to himself as he waved his wand over his clothes, cancelling the charm on his jacket and lengthening it to a wizard's robe.</p><p>He plowed through the students and quickly made it to the Great Hall. A few students were already sitting down, his eyes finding the mass of brown hair bent over a thick tome. He walked up behind her and let the shadow his body cast announce his presence. The girl looked up startled.</p><p>"Professor Snape," she squawked out.</p><p>He sneered at her but then quickly turned it into a frown. He placed the pastry bag in front of her as if it was a filthy sock. "Don't spoil your dinner," he snapped and walked away as she said thank you.</p><p>"What was that about? asked Neville who had walked in during the tense exchange.</p><p>Hermione grabbed the pastry bag and looked inside. With a wide smile she looked up to reply. "Chocolate eclairs."</p><p>"What!" he spluttered. She repeated herself. "Why would Snape give you anything? Is it poisoned?"</p><p>"It must be poisoned," added Dean from a couple seats away. It seemed the entire house had materialized.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're into Snape, Hermy, that's just pathetic," quipped Lavender while snickering to Pavarti.</p><p>"Gross," yelled Ron with a full mouth. The platters of dinner options had filled and he was the only one paying attention to any of it.</p><p>Hermione huffed and started serving herself some roast chicken and vegetables. She chose to ignore everyone but Neville who had always been kind to her. "They're not poisoned. He wouldn't do that."</p><p>"How do you know? I wouldn't eat anything he gave me. I'm sure he'd try to kill me."</p><p>"It's not from Professor Snape. He was kind enough to pass this along from someone else."</p><p>"WHAT!" was everyone's response. This of course caused the other houses to quiet down a bit to see what was going on with the Lions.</p><p>"Kind? Did you just describe Snape as kind?" asked Colin Creevy from another spot at the table.</p><p>"Well, it was very nice of him. He could not have given me the eclairs," Hermione responded and continued to eat, ignoring the looks and whispers.</p><p>"I'm so confused," confessed Neville.</p><p>"Wait, if they weren't from Snape, then, were they, like from the dish you were with earlier?" Parvati asked.</p><p>"What dishy bloke?" asked Ginny.</p><p>"We saw her all chummy with this really hot fit guy. They had lunch together, walked around the village, he even got her a bunch of chocolate. Tall, tan, gorgeous green eyes, very dishy," Lavender sighed.</p><p>All heads snapped from Lavender to Hermione's. "Yes, the eclairs are from him."</p><p>"Get out!" squealed Lavender and Pavarti.</p><p>"Way to go Hermione," cheered Ginny.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to finish her dinner.</p><p>"I'm still confused," said Neville.</p><p>"You're always confused, mate," offered Ron to a chorus of snickers.</p><p>Neville's face reddened but he ploughed on. "Why would Snape give you something from that guy? Does he know him?" At the questions everyone stilled.</p><p>"Umm," Hermione wasn't sure what to say. In desperation she looked up at the Head Table searching for Professor Snape. She found him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She bit her lip and looked at the innocent bag of eclairs that started this mess, then back at him eyes wide in panic. Everyone was watching the exchange at this point, or at least it seemed like it. Then before their very eyes, their mean Potions teacher actually smirked and nodded. Hermione flashed a brief smile as confirmation and turned to Neville.</p><p>"Woah!" breathed Neville. He looked at Hermione in admiration. "Did he just smile at you," he said in a mousy voice, afraid to be heard in the heavy silence.</p><p>"The eclairs are from the man I was with earlier today, but we're just friends…"</p><p>"Oooo is he single?" asked Lavender.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at her and ignored her. She continued to only talk to Neville. "And he gave them to Professor Snape because they're a couple, so of course he knows him. It must have been easier to send them with the Professor than via an owl since we are both in the castle.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that? Snape. He gave you that," he pointed at the bag, "because his boyfriend is friends with you!" Neville was pale.</p><p>"Correct." At this point, desserts were appearing but Hermione ignored them. She opened the bag and took out an eclair. She placed it on her now empty plate. "Would you like one, Neville?" she offered. He shook his head. She shrugged and proceeded to eat it. "These are great, I have to send him an owl letting him know."</p><p>"That gorgeous man! With Snape?" sputtered, Lavender offended. Hermione nodded. "I thought those were just mean rumors."</p><p>"What rumors?" asked Dean.</p><p>"He was seen at Diagon Alley kissing a young man. One of the third year Ravenclaws supposedly saw it. Right in the middle of the street. Then supposedly the guy yelled at Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron for being rude and staked his claim on Snape. Everyone is terrified of Snape, so I dismissed it as a horrible rumor."</p><p>"When was this?"</p><p>"I think right before term started," offered Pavarti. "I can't believe it." And they all turned towards the Head Table. They were promptly reminded of just who they were staring at when they were reprimanded.</p><p>"Stop gawking!" shouted the Professor.</p><p>Even more shocking was the giggle that slipped past Hermione's lips. They waited in tense silence for his rebut, point deduction or even detention but it never came.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron and the rest agreed.</p><p>"You're really friends with…" Neville couldn't not finish the sentence.</p><p>"Yes, he's really great. Super smart."</p><p>"Wow, he must be if our resident know-it-all declares him so," Parvati offered.</p><p>Hermione sniffed haughty and ignored her.</p><p>"How did you even meet him?"</p><p>"At Flourish and Blott a couple of weeks ago," she replied.</p><p>"Of course that's where," injected Ron.</p><p>"Is that who you've been writing to?" asked Neville.</p><p>"You noticed?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, we first bonded over runes but now we write to each other about a lot of things."</p><p>"And Snape doesn't mind? That his boyfriend is writing you, taking you out to lunch, buying chocolates?" asked Lavender.</p><p>"And eclairs," said Parviti.</p><p>"No," was all that Hermione offered before gathering her things. "See you later Neville," and she walked away.</p><hr/><p>At the Head Table a similar discussion was being held.</p><p>"What have you done to my lions," asked Minerva when she noticed that her house kept glancing up at the Potions Master.</p><p>"Nothing, retract your claws," he sneered.</p><p>"Now, now, Severus," admonished the Headmaster.</p><p>"You must have done something, you hate Gryffindor," said Sirius from his spot next to Minerva and four seats away from Snape.</p><p>Severus merely sent a glare his way and ignored him. They proceeded with dinner but were interrupted when a loud 'WHAT' was heard from the Gryffindor table. It seemed that the older students were all surrounding Hermione Granger. He knew what this was about and watched to see how she handled it.</p><p>The other professors spared glances, also interested in what could have caused such a stir. Then they watched stunned as Miss Granger looked up at the Head Table, eyes searching until they fell on him. Severus raised his eyebrow in question, wondering what she could possibly want from him. Then she quickly looked at the pastry bag and back at him with fearful eyes. He was now aware that she did not want to pass on any gossip but didn't know how to deflect the nosy blitters. For once, he didn't care and smiled at that realization. He nodded to her, letting her know that she could tell them the truth. Since in this case, the truth would shock them more than any lie. Miss Granger looked relieved and offered a small smile in thanks before turning to the Longbottom boy.</p><p>"What was that?" asked Minerva. She had watched the exchange like everyone else and was confused.</p><p>"Miss Granger is a horrible liar. She was looking for reassurance."</p><p>"And you actually offered her some?" she asked.</p><p>Severus gave a curt, "Yes" as reply.</p><p>"Why, Severus, it warms my heart that you are helping Miss Granger."</p><p>"Please, Headmaster, it's not from kindness?"</p><p>"Of course not, he's probably sabotaging her somehow," said grumbled Sirius.</p><p>"Severus!" admonished Minerva.</p><p>"As if I would bother," Severus scoffed.</p><p>"Really, because now the entire table is staring at you," chimed in Remus.</p><p>"And some of mine," offered Filius and Pomona at the same time.</p><p>The Headmaster looked around and they were quite right. It seems that most of the students were looking at Severus with looks of shock, intrigue, or incredulity. "My dear boy, what has them in such a tizzy?" He looked at Severus expectantly and the rest of the professors followed. He knew it must be big by the pleased look on Severus' face. Not that anyone else would tell but Albus had known the boy since he was eleven.</p><p>"Nothing much, Headmaster. Miss Granger is merely sharing why my partner has sent her some pastries using me as the delivery service." The look on everyone's face was priceless.</p><p>Albus recovered the quickest. "The young man you both have been seen with?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Why, Severus, I'm happy for you. You must make introductions."</p><p>"I will check with Isaiah and let you know."</p><p>"Isn't that the friend that recommended that you get me socks for Christmas last year?"</p><p>"Yes, he provided a good argument and I took his advice."</p><p>"I'm glad you did. I love socks and never get them."</p><p>"I'll let him know that he was right, he won't let me live it down."</p><p>"You...you...you're actually dating?" asked an unbelieving Septima.</p><p>"How does Miss Granger know your paramour, Severus?" asked Minerva.</p><p>"They're friends. It's beyond me why."</p><p>"I hope he's kind to her, she hasn't had the best social life here," she defended.</p><p>"If you must know, he's taken her under his wing. They write all the time and he even took her out to lunch today during her Hogsmeade outing."</p><p>"How marvelous!" exclaimed Albus happily.</p><p>"Wait, I saw them in town. Miss Granger was arm in arm with a very good looking young man," offered Pomona. "He's quite young, you're such a rascal, aren't you Severus," she teased.</p><p>"He took it upon himself to calm her down. She's going to drive herself, and us, insane with her studying."</p><p>"The fact that he managed to get her out of the library is a miracle," offered Minerva.</p><p>"Isaiah has convinced her to scale down her revision schedule. I'm sure we do not want a repeat of her OWL year," Severus said and they all shook their heads remembering how crazy she was that year.</p><p>"He sounds wonderful. Why don't you bring him to the first Quidditch match since Slytherin is playing? They are open to the public," offered Albus.</p><p>Of course, once Severus agreed, the entire school learned about it. Everyone was excited to get a glimpse of the man that was dating their most feared teacher. It was a month away but the excitement did not die down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Golden Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from Ecclesiastes 12:6. Some translations use the word bowl instead of fountain but I like fountain because I don't imagine the source of life as a bowl, but instead flowing and bubbling like a fountain. This is also a roundabout way to reference "Lenore" by Poe which starts with the line "Ah broken is the golden bowl! the spirit flown forever."</p><p>This is the end. No sequel or continuation of any sort planned for this story. I also don't have any deleted/removed scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 15: Golden Fountain</strong>
</p><p>"Hermione says the games are barbaric."</p><p>"She would, she can't fly on a broom well."</p><p>"Something she's bad at? I will definitely have to tease her about that. I still think it's stupid you fly on enchanted brooms."</p><p>"We fly on brooms, you're a wizard as well."</p><p>"Not that kind. I have common sense. I'm a," he paused to think, then smiled, "….sorcerer!"</p><p>"You're something alright."</p><p>"Hey! You love me!" He shoved him lightly.</p><p>Severus stumbled a bit, stopped, and reached for Isaiah's hand. "You know I do."</p><p>"You're such a teddy bear, darling. Your students are going to have heart attacks," he pulled Severus into a quick kiss.</p><p>"They have been more annoying than normal."</p><p>"I know. Hermione has been whinging on about them in her letters. She got cornered by your Slytherins once demanding to know all about me."</p><p>"Did they? I must have missed that. What did she do?"</p><p>Isaiah smirked. "She threatened them with your wrath."</p><p>"Did she really?" Severus seemed impressed.</p><p>"Yeah, I told her not to take anyone's shit and if they got pushy to tell them to talk to you, since I'm your boyfriend. She's my friend, and as such is bound to keep my secrets."</p><p>"She knows your secrets?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He pulled Isaiah so they could continue walking.</p><p>"Of course not. I've known her for like three seconds but she's very loyal."</p><p>"I'm surprised she hasn't been cursed into answering their demands."</p><p>"I gave her a protection amulet."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"In September, for her birthday. Children are horrible and I wanted to protect her."</p><p>"I'm surprised, you being such a bleeding heart. What is it and what does it do?"</p><p>"It's a pretty beaded bracelet and it redirects anything harmful."</p><p>"That was very nice of you."</p><p>"She was very helpful with her rune notes, and I wanted to pay her back."</p><p>"Now that makes sense, you don't like owing anyone. I still can't believe you basically mastered runes in a few weeks."</p><p>"You're just jealous. And it's a language, I'm good at those. How else am I going to attract followers far and wide to my cult?"</p><p>Severus laughed. "It wouldn't matter if you only spoke Troll, the masses would still flock to you."</p><p>Isaiah squeezed his hand and gave him a flirty smile. "You're not going to ask why I didn't give you a bracelet."</p><p>"I can protect myself," Severus practically sniffed.</p><p>Isaiah rolled his eyes. "You don't need the bracelet. You have a different protection."</p><p>"What did you do?" Severus asked suspiciously as he paused to glare at him. "Please tell me it didn't involve a human sacrifice of some sort. Which god did you invoke this time?"</p><p>Isaiah laughed and nudged him to keep walking towards the castle where breakfast was waiting before the match .</p><p>"No human sacrifice. Just sex magic."</p><p>"Sex magic? Like that party you dragged me to last Autumn. The cellar orgy?"</p><p>Isaiah nodded. "It's renewed every time we have sex."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"My semen."</p><p>"Excuse me!" he choked out, glancing around to make sure no one was around to eavesdrop. He waved his wand and cast a muffling charm.</p><p>"I cum inside you and you're shielded," said Isaiah like it was everyday magic and knowledge.</p><p>"When did this start? And why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>"It's not a big deal and it only started working after you told me you love me. Love is a strong magic. The love between a parent and child, between friends, between lovers. No invocation needed. Magic itself powers it."</p><p>"That's preposterous."</p><p>"You're so cynical."</p><p>"Aren't you? You actually believe that my loving you is a form of magic and that you fucking me is one as well."</p><p>"In our case, yes. A one-off doesn't count. I am becoming an expert on obscure magic," he said the last bit in a fake snooty voice.</p><p>"My apologies, Grand Sorcerer of Obscure Sex Magic." Severus gave a slight bow then removed the muffling charm.</p><p>They stared at each other for several seconds and then broke into laughter. They were still chuckling when they entered the Great Hall. Of course the students passing by were shocked into silence.</p><p>"Ah, Severus. You're back," greeted a jovial Albus from the entrance to the Great Hall. He was standing with several teachers.</p><p>"Headmaster," Severus nodded to him respectfully. "May I introduce you to Isaiah Santos, my partner," he gestured to the tall handsome man beside him.</p><p>"My dear young man, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. You've had the entire castle on tenterhooks waiting for your arrival."</p><p>They shook hands.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm so happy to hear that Severus is such a popular teacher that everyone would be so excited to meet me." This comment was directed to the gawking students who had stopped their procession to breakfast to stare. "It's great to know Hogwarts is like a big family instead of just another school," Isaiah gave his best dazzling smile looking towards the teachers. He knew it worked by all the wistful sighs he heard from the students behind them.</p><p>The headmaster introduced the staff that was standing by him. They were all very welcoming and friendly. The Headmaster led the group into the room.</p><p>"So, where's Mi?" Isaiah asked looking around the large room. More students were trying not to stare but failing.</p><p>Severus gestured towards the front of the Gryffindor table and almost pouted when Isaiah started walking towards it. He didn't follow as he did not want to be near insufferable Lions. He went to the Head Table and sat next to the headmaster and started eating.</p><p>"Isaiah!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and hugged him once he approached. "I can't believe you're here!"</p><p>He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Doll. It's good to see you." They both sat at the Gryffindor table to the surprise of the students but not Severus who looked resigned.</p><p>"So, are you going to introduce me?" he winked at her. He heard the far reaching tittering.</p><p>"Of course, this is Neville Longbottom, and," she looked around, "Luna is at the Ravenclaw table over there." At the sound of her name a pretty blond rose, walked over and sat next to Neville across from Hermione.</p><p>"Hello, Isaiah Santos. I'm Luna Lovegood." She offered her hand which he took.</p><p>"Nice to meet Hermione's friends. You wouldn't happen to be the Luna Lovegood that writes for the Quibbler?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me. Daddy and I own it."</p><p>"That's pretty cool. I recently started reading it, it's quite fun."</p><p>"Really?" asked a surprised Hermione.</p><p>"The rune puzzles helped me learn them quicker than I was before."</p><p>Luna beamed at the compliment. "I'll let Daddy know that you like it, he'll be very pleased." She floated away like on a wind-sail back to her table.</p><p>"Sorry about her, she's…." Hermione wasn't sure how to finish.</p><p>"Great, she's great. Your description of her did not do her justice. Maybe she can come with us to The Bulgari. I'm still not happy that the Mandarin Oriental is going to be closed for so long."</p><p>"Only you trade a luxury spa in London with a luxury spa in Milan and complain about it," laughed Hermione.</p><p>"You guys are going to Italy?" asked Neville, finally finding his voice.</p><p>"My parents invited Isaiah over for Christmas and we're spending part of it in Italy visiting family."</p><p>"You're spending Christmas with Professor Snape!" spluttered Seamus then turned red as he noted his outburst.</p><p>Hermione huffed. "No, he'll be here over the break. The professors are on a rotation and it's his turn to stay at the castle. Isaiah can't stay here, obviously, so my mom invited him over when she found out that he didn't have any plans."</p><p>"He knows your parents?" asked Neville, eyes wide.</p><p>"Mi's parents are great. Doctors G are super cool."</p><p>"Doctors G?" Neville looked at Hermione for clarification but Isaiah replied.</p><p>"Her parents are both dentists, you know doctors. I called them that once during the mid-term break and it stuck."</p><p>"Wow, you have nicknames for her parents. You two must be close," he observed.</p><p>Isaiah shrugged. "So, Neville, are you freaking out about these siren exams as much as Mi?"</p><p>"Siren exams?"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's what he calls NEWTs. Since the acronym is the name of a salamander, Isaiah thinks he's being funny by calling them after another species."</p><p>"It is funny. You talk about them all the time. I have to entertain myself somehow."</p><p>"Weren't you nervous when you took your NEWTs?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Nope, because I didn't take them. Nor did I take any type of strigiform exam either."</p><p>"What?" asked a still confused Neville.</p><p>"He means OWLs. The bird is in the scientific order of strigiformes. Another of his not-funny jokes."</p><p>"You love them. How many other people just know that off the top of their heads," Isaiah asked, smirking.</p><p>"Let's see then. Veterinarians, zoologists. ornithologists. Even bird watchers," Hermione listed ticking fingers.</p><p>"And swots like us," he plucked her pinky finger so her hand had all five fingers enumerated.</p><p>"Yes, well."</p><p>"Wait, you didn't take your OWLs or NEWTs? Where did you go to school?" Neville inquired.</p><p>"Clifton College, it's in Bristol."</p><p>"I've never heard of a magical school in Bristol."</p><p>Isaiah shrugged again. "So, back to my question. How are classes and exam preparations going?"</p><p>That question led to a Hermione size rant, Neville disparaging and other seventh year Gryffindors chiming in about the horror of it all.</p><p>"It would be cool to learn the Patronus, but it's beyond NEWT level. It would be extra credit for the DADA NEWT," finished Hermione and the rest of the group actually nodded.</p><p>"Even some aurors have problems learning it, Hermione. Only you want to outperform professionals," teased Neville.</p><p>Isaiah had been watching the students gripe on and on in silence but then piped up. "I can teach you, if it means that much to you, Mi." Every single eye in the vicinity turned towards him. In case he had forgotten for just a few minutes that the entire hall was eavesdropping, here was proof.</p><p>"WHAT!" spluttered Hermione. "You didn't tell me you could produce a Patronus."</p><p>"You never asked."</p><p>"Isaiah! You have to teach me!" she all but demanded.</p><p>"Didn't I just offer?" he asked her and then looked at Neville, "You heard me right?" and Neville nodded. "See, a witness. I offered first."</p><p>"When did you learn it? Who taught you? Is yours corporeal? How long did that take? Do you have any reference books? When can we start?" Hermione asked all in one breath.</p><p>Isaiah looked amused. "Recently, Severus, Yes, a couple days, no, Christmas break."</p><p>Hermione looked at the Head Table. "Professor Snape taught you?! And only in a couple days?" Many eyes followed hers as they stated in awe at their Potions teacher.</p><p>"I've been reading through his personal library and he's been teaching whatever catches my interest. The Patronus was one of them."</p><p>"It's impossible to learn in a couple of days!"</p><p>"I wasn't practicing the whole time. I have a life you know. It took what…" he looked up at the ceiling while thinking, "six tries. Yeah, six tries before it was solid. Pretty cool charm. Plus they can carry messages. Severus regretted teaching me almost instantly." Isaiah finished with a laugh. More longing sighs from the masses.</p><p>"Can you show us now?" asked Seamus who had gotten over his embarrassing outburst.</p><p>"Sure," and Isaiah flicked his hand over his shoulder. A bluish white light emitted from his pointer and middle finger and then quickly transformed into an animal. A large majestic raven flew in a circle over his head then perched on his shoulder. "This is Allan, my Patronus. Say hi to the students Allan," the raven made several boop noises. "You're such a good girl," he petted her head which she tilted to accept the gesture. The boop-boop noise continued.</p><p>"It's a raven!" offered Neville.</p><p>"That was wandless!" ooh and ahhed several students further away.</p><p>"Where's your wand?" asked Ron</p><p>"Don't have one," replied Isaiah who wasn't looking at the surprised and awed faces but at his Patronus.</p><p>Hermione cut off any further inquiries about that. "How do you know it's a girl and why did you name her Allan?" she asked to keep the conversation a bit on track.</p><p>"Wow," said the raven.</p><p>"Did she...did she just talk?" a surprised Neville asked.</p><p>"Of course she can talk," then the raven proceeded to make a series of knocking noises. "She doesn't appreciate you insulting her intelligence. She's a very smart lady."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I don't know anything about ravens."</p><p>"Waaaaaaa," said the raven.</p><p>"She accepts your apology. Anyway, I know she's a female because of her smaller size. And I didn't like Nevermore for her, let alone Lenore." Hermione snorted in a very undignified manner.</p><p>"Nevermore? Like the poem "The Raven"?" asked Dean.</p><p>"Five points to Gryffindor!" replied Isaiah and they laughed. He cleared his throat an in a deep, mournful tone proceeded to recite a bit of the poem:</p><p>Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore— Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven "Nevermore." Several people clapped. He continued in his normal voice. "For those that don't know muggle literature, that was part of the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. My beautiful friend is named after the author."</p><p>"It's such a sad poem though," replied Hermione. "The protagonist is mourning the death of Lenore and doesn't think he'll be reunited with her even after death. Stuck in limbo always missing her."</p><p>"Sounds depressing," said Neville.</p><p>"It's romantic," countered Pavarti.</p><p>"Poe wasn't a happy chap. The poem's main theme is undying devotion. The unnamed narrator is conflicted between wanting to forget and wanting to remember Lenore after her death. It's quite self-deprecating. He drives himself further into his own feeling of loss. The raven is his only companion and witness to this perverse conflict. It offers no answers except to say 'Nevermore' and that drives the man into a frenzy and finally madness." Isaiah gave Allan one more pat and it disappeared.</p><p>"Wow, you're so smart," complimented a blushing Lavender.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss," he inclined his head in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Do I really have to wait for Christmas?" asked Hermione, practically vibrating with impatience.</p><p>"Yes, plus it's not like I can come to the castle all the time to teach you. And hello, I still have a life. We'll both have time while on holiday."</p><p>"It's not fair that you'll only teach Hermione, what about the rest of us? I want to learn it too," said Ron and the others agreed.</p><p>"Well, she is my friend. The rest of you can ask Severus. He's a great teacher." That statement was met with spluttering, choking, and squawks of indignation.</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Hermione politely. She noted that her classmates did not want to say anything bad about Professor Snape in front of Isaiah.</p><p>"Oh, I know he's a bit of an ogre in your Potions class," that was met with even more spluttering, "I'm in a relationship with the man and wouldn't let him teach me potions. But as smart as he is in that field, he's even better at Defense. You have access to him for months unlike me. Just ask him, if you dare."</p><p>"We have an actual DADA professor, we can just ask him," offered Dean.</p><p>"You guys do that. Anyway, it's been nice visiting with you all. Thank you house-elves for the brekky, it went down a treat." He got up from the table and pulled Hermione into a hug. "See ya, Doll. I have to sit with the grown-ups at the game but I'll be in Hogsmeade during your next outing. Maybe I'll take you out to lunch again." She hugged him back and nodded.</p><hr/><p>The Headmaster and the rest of the staff watched Isaiah and the Gryffindors in interest as they ate their breakfast.</p><p>"I must say, Severus, he's very charming," complimented Albus.</p><p>"He's very young," teased Minerva.</p><p>"Cradle robber," teased Septima. "He's very good looking, your young man."</p><p>"How long have you been seeing each other?" asked Pomona.</p><p>"Over a year."</p><p>"You rascal! And you never said anything!" accused Minerva.</p><p>"My private life is private."</p><p>"We didn't know you had one, no offense," said Septima.</p><p>"I don't recognize him as an old pupil. Where did he go to school?"</p><p>"He currently attends University."</p><p>"Muggle schooling? He's not a muggle is he? He can see the castle."</p><p>"He's a wizard."</p><p>The staff continued to eat and all looked up when a warm loving feeling filled the room.</p><p>"Goodness me, is that a corporeal Patronus?" asked a surprised Minerva.</p><p>"Very impressive, I wonder who taught him," inquired Albus.</p><p>"I did, Headmaster," offered Severus. "He's a quick study. Picked it up in half a dozen attempts. I regretted it as soon as he figured out it could send messages. He likes to send me singing messages just to annoy me. I hate ABBA."</p><p>"I'm liking him more and more Severus. I myself am partial to 'Dancing Queen' if I'm honest."</p><p>"You would be," grumbled Severus under his breath, then louder. "Don't encourage him."</p><p>"I've never seen a Patronus so animated," said Filius.</p><p>"He treats her like a pet."</p><p>"It's interesting that his animal is a Raven. They aren't social creatures and tend to be alone unless at food sources. They are confident and very inquisitive. One would say hard headed as well, as they cannot be coerced into doing anything," explained Albus happily.</p><p>"Sounds just like him," said Severus with a small smile while looking at Isaiah.</p><p>"It actually sounds just like you too," said Minerva to which he scowled in response.</p><p>"Then they make a great pair," complimented Albus.</p><hr/><p>The game was fun to watch though many in the audience were distracted by Professor Snape and his boyfriend Isaiah Santos. The couple smiled, laughed, cheered, and all in all acted very normal. That normalcy caused waves of gossip that ebbed and crashed through the spectators. To many a Hogwarts student, it seemed like hell had frozen over, pigs could fly (without magic), the moon turned to cheese and Dumbledore wore black. They had proof, with their own unblinking eyes, that their sharp-tongued, ever-scowling, robe-billowing, Potions master had a heart. They weren't sure what other life changing news they could handle.</p><p>The students were appeased by the time they went to bed as it had made the gossip rounds that Professor Snape had, that very afternoon, taken points from several Gryffindors for breathing too loudly. Points that were for once willingly relinquished. And so, hell thawed, pigs landed, the moon declared itself lactose intolerant and Dumbledore blinded them all in resplendent shimmering orange robes at dinner. All was well.</p><p>
  <strong>-THE END-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>